


Ostróżka i Goździk

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: W.I.P [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Translation, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*TŁUMACZENIE!*</p><p>Severus Snape lubi swoją kwiaciarnię.</p><p>Może <i>lubi</i> to złe słowo.</p><p>Severus Snape lubi, wręcz uwielbia, swoją kwiaciarnię, która zresztą zawsze poprawia mu nastrój. Należy do niego. Wszystko - zarówno wystrój, kwiaty, meble, kasa fiskalna - wszystko jego. Jest spokojna i jasna. Piękna, spokojna i pełna kwiatów, które tylko czekają, by stać się czymś więcej, czymś, co sam stworzy. Czymś pięknym, mającym ukryte znaczenie. A przynajmniej byłoby tak, gdyby nie jego nowy sąsiad i ciągły, natarczywy bas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Larkspur & Carnation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462581) by [hannathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannathing/pseuds/hannathing). 



> Autorka odmłodziła Snape'a, chcąc przedstawić go tak, jak starała się zrobić to Rowling: jako nierozumianą, mądrą, cyniczną postać, która wkłada serce w to o co dba. Jest kilka lat młodszy, przez co nigdy nie spotkał Jamesa i Lily - autorka nie chciała, by tak jak w kanonie to uczucia do Lily były siłą napędową Severusa. Myślę, że na dobre mu to wyszło ;)  
> Jeśli o mnie chodzi, pokochałam ten tekst, gdy pierwszy raz go przeczytałam, a teraz, kiedy już wzięłam się za tłumaczenie, kocham go jeszcze bardziej. Te postacie, ten świat. I język kwiatów!
> 
> Tekst niebetowany.

Severus Snape lubi swoją kwiaciarnię.

Może _lubi_ to złe słowo.

Severus Snape lubi, wręcz uwielbia, swoją kwiaciarnię, która zresztą zawsze poprawia mu nastrój. Należy do niego. Wszystko - zarówno wystrój, kwiaty, meble, kasa fiskalna - wszystko jego. Jest spokojna i jasna. Piękna, spokojna i pełna kwiatów, które tylko czekają, by stać się czymś więcej, czymś, co sam stworzy. Czymś pięknym, mającym ukryte znaczenie. A przynajmniej byłoby tak, gdyby nie jego nowy sąsiad i ciągły, natarczywy bas.

Tęskni za swoją poprzednią sąsiadką. Starą kobietą i jej sklepem z antykami, ceglaną ścianą i całym zapasem drobiazgów. Severus zastanawiał się nad kupnem jej sklepu, kiedy szukał miejsca na swoją kwiaciarnię. Ale wybrał następny budynek, większy i jaśniejszy z idealnym zakątkiem na tyłach przeznaczonym na specjalne chłodnie do przechowywania kwiatów.

Najlepiej, gdyby nigdy nie musiał trzymać w nich roślin, ale czasami było to nieodzowne.

Najlepiej, gdyby nie słyszał natarczywych uderzeń basu dobiegających od nowego sąsiada.

 _Studio tatuażu_ , drwi po raz setny tego dnia, wściekle obrywając martwe liście z najnowszej dostawy tulipanów. Studio tatuażu!

Nigdy nie poznał imienia poprzedniej sąsiadki, jedynie uprzejmie kiwał głową, kiedy mijali się na chodniku. Pewnego pamiętnego razu przyniósł jej zapomniany z wesela bukiet. Już na zawsze pozostanie z nim widok jej twarzy, kiedy trzymała niewielką wiązkę w dłoni. Z dumą umieściła go na ladzie w kryształowym wazonie zaraz obok kasy.

Och, jak Severus teraz za nią tęskni. Za jej cichym, miłym sklepem, wolnym od uderzeń basu i głośnych klientów w najbrzydszych ubraniach, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Było dobrze, kiedy trzymali się z dala od jego sklepu.

Popołudnie, mimo jasnego słońca i śpiewu ptaków, nie jest zbyt spokojne ze względu na głośną muzykę dobiegającą zza drzwi obok. Nagle rozlega się radosny dźwięk dzwonka. Severus podnosi wzrok, by powitać klienta, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na jednym z tych krzykliwie ubranych idiotów.

― Och, wow ― wzdycha klient, przesuwając dłońmi nad płatkami i liśćmi, wchodząc coraz głębiej do pomieszczenia. ― Fantastyczne, powinienem był przyjść tu dużo wcześniej.

Severus krzywi się, patrząc jak te, jak sądzi, brudne ręce łamią i niszczą wszystko w swoim zasięgu.

― Mogę ― zaczyna Severus, pozwalając swojemu głosowi oczyścić się z całej irytacji, jaką czuł ― jakoś panu pomóc?

― Hm… tak... ― Jego głos znowu zamiera, gdy patrzy na znajdujący się najbliżej Severusa czerwony bukiet chryzantem. ― Ja, hmmm, trochę namotałem i potrzebuję przeprosić. Więc, kwiaty. ― Przytakuje sobie rezolutnie. Severus mruży oczy, patrząc, jak chłopak sięga po czerwoną wiązkę.

― Zdecydowanie to nie jest dobry wybór ― wzdycha Severus, nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu na błądzenie po omacku swojego aktualnego klienta.

― A co jest z nimi nie tak? ― jeży się.

Severus odwraca się z westchnieniem. ‘

― Jeśli nie chcesz dać wyrazu swojej umierającej miłości, sugerowałbym coś bardziej… ― Milknie, unosząc rękę. ― Radosnego.

Z czymś, co mogłoby być nawet przełknięciem, młodzieniec cofa ręce od bukietu i wciska je głęboko w tylne kieszenie.

― Dobrze ― mówi, bujając się na piętach swoich zużytych conversów. ― Co w takim razie pan sugeruje?

― A dlaczego przepraszasz? ― Chłopak patrzy na niego i grymas wykrzywia jego młodą twarz. Severus powstrzymuje się od chęci uderzenia głową w ścianę. ― Kwiaty posiadają swój język, więc świadomość tego, czym zawiniłeś, pomoże mi dokonać odpowiedniego wyboru.

Otwiera usta, ponownie kołysząc się na piętach.

― Zapomniałem o kolacji. ― Pochyla głowę, po czym przeczesuje palcami dziki bałagan swoich włosów. Severus ledwo opiera się cisnącemu mu się na usta prychnięciu, sięgając po niewielki wazon, by zacząć tworzyć kompozycję.

Wpierw sięga po fioletowe hiacynty. Żal, _proszę, wybacz mi_. Purpurowy: _za zapomnienie_. Następnie dodaje biały z wierzchu bratek z fioletowymi końcówkami, symbolizujący _troskę_. Na koniec dokłada pojedynczą gałązkę kamelii japońskiej: _szczerość_.

― Przepraszam, zapomniałem, nie zrobię tego ponownie.

Severus kiwa głową, patrząc na swoje dzieło, a następnie starannie zaczyna je razem wiązać, kiedy nagle marszczy brwi i dodaje jeszcze liść begonii. _Przyjaźń._ Idealnie, myśli sobie, na koniec owijając bukiet w celofan i dodając kawałek taśmy, by utrzymać wszystko razem. Pokazuje go chłopakowi.

― Gotowe ― mówi, gdy ten bierze go, a na jego twarzy widać zdumienie. Młodzieniec skupia wzrok na kwiatach, podczas gdy Severus patrzy na niego z góry, nagle dostrzegając ich różnicę wzrostu.

― To jest... ― milknie, przesuwając palcami centymetr nad płatkami ― piękne. ― Podnosi wzrok i uśmiech rozjaśnia jego twarz, i nagle Severus nie może oddychać. Więc zamiast tego marszczy brwi. ― Hmm, ile powinienem panu za zapłacić?

― Och ― Severus otrząsa się, w końcu przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z tymi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami kryjącymi się za brzydkimi i grubymi oprawkami. Kieruje się do kasy, która tak naprawdę jest po prostu tabletem na stojaku z dołączonym czytnikiem kart. Słyszy kroki zdartych butów, kiedy klient podąża za nim krok w krok. Zaczyna naliczać opłatę, kątem oka śledząc jak młodzieniec przekłada bukiet do drugiej ręki i sięga do tylnej kieszeni.

Wyjmuje dwa zmięte banknoty, kładzie je na blacie i uśmiecha się szeroko. Severus zerka na pieniądze, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno chce ich dotykać i jaka ilość brudu je pokrywa. Podnosi wzrok, kiedy słyszy żywy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi i jego klient znika.

Wzruszając ramionami, Severus po prostu zsuwa pieniądze kawałkiem kartonu. Nie ma powodu ich dotykać, skoro nie musi.

Niemal dwa tygodnie później, pewnego ponurego dnia, kiedy zanosi się na deszcz, w jego kwiaciarni pojawia się nerwowa dziewczyna w butach z kolcami i w koszulce z czaszką. Severus rzuca jej ponure spojrzenie i ta przełyka, wyglądając wyjątkowo blado pod swoją nienaturalnie niebieską grzywką.

― Cześć ― wyrzuca z siebie, obejmując się ciasno rękami. Severus po prostu unosi brwi. ― Ja… hmm… powiedział mi, bym się tu udała? Właściciel wynajmujący obok?

Severus wzdycha, zmieniając nieco pozycję na swoim stołku i opiera brodę na dłoni.

― W takim razie, bądź łaska powiedzieć, jak mam ci pomóc? ― cedzi. Dziewczyna porusza się nerwowo, patrzy w dół na swoje skrzyżowane ręce po czym bierze głęboki wdech. Severus parska. Dziewczyna patrzy na niego, po czym kładzie coś na jego ladzie.

― Chcę wytatuować sobie kwiaty dla mojej mamy i dziadka, którzy wiele dla mnie znaczą. Umarli kilka lat temu. Pomyślałam więc o bukiecie kwiatów i medalionie który dziadek dał mamie, gdzieś między nimi. ― Nie rozluźnia swoich rąk, tylko po prostu pozwala im opaść. Severus patrzy jej w oczy, teraz twarde i błyszczące.

Niemal się uśmiecha.

Jednak zamiast tego przysuwa podany mu przez dziewczynę notatnik bliżej siebie i otwiera go, cały czas podpierając podbródek drugą ręką. Widzi zdjęcia pomarańczowych lilii, tulipanów i jednego słonecznika między nimi. Czuje jak lekki uśmiech wypływa na jego usta, gdy rozkłada wokół kolejne fotografie.

― Cóż, bez względu na to, jakie znaczenie mają te kwiaty dla ciebie, należy wziąć pod uwagę ich tradycyjne znaczenie. ― Wyróżnia spośród nich lilię, a narcyza przysuwa bliżej słonecznika, po czym wyjmuje zdjęcie tulipana. ― Warto byłoby dodać cynię. Pomarańczowe lilie nie są stosowne, natomiast tulipany oznaczają raczej miłość romantyczną niż rodzinną. Uważam, że białe żonkile w połączeniu ze słonecznikami i karmazynowymi cyniami byłyby pięknym wyborem.

Dziewczyna przytakuje, wsuwając rękę do torby, którą Severus dopiero teraz zauważa. Zaczyna w niej grzebać i po chwili wyciąga z głębi długopis.

Patrzy Severusowi w oczy, zawieszając dłoń nad stronami pokrytymi kwiatami.

― W porządku ― zaczyna i zapisuje _cynie – karmazyn_ cienką kursywą. ― Co właściwie oznaczają żonkile?

Severus ledwo powstrzymuje krzywy uśmieszek.

*

Nie mija nawet dzień, nim Severus ponownie widzi jednego ze swoich… sąsiadów. Młodzieniec wchodzi do środka i mężczyzna widzi go dopiero w momencie, gdy ten znajduje się w polu jego widzenia, rozpoznając w nim chłopaka, który ostatnio przyszedł po bukiet na przeprosiny za zapomnianą kolację. Na jego twarzy widzi uśmiech, a jego kroki są sprężyste, kiedy zbliża się do Severusa siedzącego na swoim ulubionym, wysokim stołku. Mężczyzna jest zdumiony, że ten w ogóle może się poruszać, zważywszy na to jak obcisłe są jego spodnie od biodra aż po kostki.

― Cześć ― woła z rozpromienioną twarzą.

― Cześć ― odpowiada Severus z lekkim wahaniem, patrząc jak chłopak pochyla się nad blatem.

Zalega między nimi cisza, długa i dziwna, kiedy to chłopak rozgląda się po kwiaciarni, zatrzymując wzrok na zbiorze butonierek i ślubnych bukietów.

― Są piękne ― mówi, wychylając się nieco, by lepiej je zobaczyć. Severus unosi wzrok i opiera się chęci, by uderzyć go rolką celofanu.

― Owszem ― burczy w odpowiedzi. Długim palcem przesuwa folię bąbelkową poza zasięg chłopaka, który kiwa głową, znowu bujając się na piętach, jednocześnie wsuwając ręce do tylnych kieszeni.

― Znaczą coś specjalnego?

Severus stara się nie przewrócić oczami.

― Standardowe ślubne życzenia. Miłość, stałość, przyjaźń. ― Milknie, patrząc na resztki taśmy. Dostrzega kawałek liścia przyklejony do rękawa bluzki, strzepuje go, po czym patrzy na swojego towarzysza. ― Wybacz, ale przyszedłeś tu w jakimś konkretnym celu?

Chłopak patrzy na niego głupkowato.

― Cóż chciałem podziękować panu za…

― Bukiet. Za który mi zapłaciłeś. Nie potrzebuję jeszcze twoich podziękowań. ― Przerywa mu Severus, a cała jego pogarda i rozdrażnienie przedostają się do jego słów.

― Hmm, tak. Ale chciałbym także podziękować panu za pomoc mojej klientce. ― Severus otwiera usta, ponieważ zaskakuje go to, co właśnie do niego dociera. Nagle ściana zaczyna drżeć pod wpływem dudniącej muzyki. Severus ledwie powstrzymuje się przed łupnięciem własną głową w róg blatu, by tylko już więcej nie słyszeć tego dźwięku. Zamiast tego bierze głęboki wdech przez nos. Jego oczy przez moment się zamykają i dosłownie czuje jak puls mu przyspiesza i zastanawia się, co zwiększone ciśnienie krwi może mu zrobić. Prawdopodobnie go wysadzić.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, chłopak patrzy pusto na ścianę, a jego usta są nieco otwarte. Wówczas ponownie przenosi uwagę na Severusa i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, twarz młodzieńca nagle staje się pełna winy.

― Cholernie głośno.

― Owszem. ― Gotuje się wewnętrznie. Ma dodać coś jeszcze, ale ten go uprzedza.

― Przepraszam ― zaczyna i Severus jest w szoku. ― Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak to tu słychać. – Kręci głową, a jego skryte za grubymi oprawkami oczy są śmiertelnie poważne. ― Dla kilku z naszych artystów to pierwsze zatrudnienie. Są nieco hałaśliwi. Jak tylko wrócę, zrobię coś z tym. ― Severus niezmiennie siedzi ogłuszony. Dudniący bas i ochrypły głos wypełniają przestrzeń między nimi. Chłopak znowu kręci głową. ― Cóż, hmm… ja tylko. – Wskazuje na ścianę, na siebie i cofa się, niemal się potykając.

Uśmiecha się, lekko rumieni i w końcu odwraca się i uderza w drzwi. Severus mruga, kiedy ten klnie cicho, pocierając ręką twarz. Drzwi otwierają się, czemu towarzyszy cichy dźwięk dzwonka. Na sam koniec młodzieniec potyka się jeszcze raz, wychodząc.

Ledwie chwilę później przez ścianę słyszy głos - głośny i wyraźnie zirytowany. Słowa są niezrozumiałe, ale intencja jasna. Cisza, która następuje zaraz po nich, jest niemal ogłuszająca.

― Co do diabła ― mówi do kwiatów.

*

Severus lubi swój dom.

Może lubi jest złym słowem.

Sseverus wręcz uwielbia swój dom. Mały i słoneczny, pełny starych mebli i zdjęć rodziny. Brak bibelotów i ozdób rekompensuje obecność suszonych i świeżych kwiatów prosto z jego ogrodu. Wszystko wydaje się również pokryte lekką warstwą sierści jego bardzo złego, szarego (ale niezwykle czułego) kota.

Ostatnio to miejsce pełni bardziej funkcję jego kryjówki, miejsca, w którym może się schronić, bardziej niż zwykle potrzebując wytchnienia. Nie tylko od irytujących klientów, przepełnionej ignorancją masy, która tylko chce ślicznego bukietu do domu, ale także od okropnego studia tatuażu.

Severus zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach, upuszczając klucze na strategicznie ustawiony stolik, specjalnie przeznaczony na klucze i płaszcze. Dźwięk dzwonka przytwierdzonego do obróżki zwiastuje pojawienie się kota, ale Severus nie reaguje, zamiast tego wracając myślami do wydarzeń, które miały miejsce tego dnia.

Jego szok zdaje się nie mijać; wciąż czuje się równie zaskoczony co wcześniej. Nagle też odkrywa, że chciałby dowiedzieć się, kim jest ten młodzieniec z rozczochranymi włosami, brzydkimi okularami i pięknymi oczami. Potrząsa głową, zrzuca buty i kuca, by pogłaskać wściekłą kulkę sierści.

― Zaczynam być śmieszny ― mówi spokojnie do kotki, gładząc ją przez całą długość grzbietu. Ta ignoruje go, idąc kilka kroków, po czym patrzy na niego, by zachęcić go do większej ilości pieszczot. Na jego twarzy pojawia się mały uśmiech. ― Ech, Heather? Nie zaczynam? ― Drapie ją pod brodą, czym sprawia, że ta pochyla się bardziej w jego stronę, poddając się pieszczocie. Bierze ją na ręce i wstaje. ― Zaopatrzmy się w jakąś kolację, co ty na to? – szepcze w jej sierść i stara się nie myśleć o rozczochranych włosach i fascynujących, zielonych oczach.

*

Dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi zwiastujący klienta nie powinien go zaskoczyć. Ani to, że młodzieniec ze studia tatuażu wchodzi do środka. Severus podnosi wzrok znad delikatnie zawijanych butonierek i cienkiej, kwiatowej taśmy. Patrzy się na niego otwarcie, nim w końcu spuszcza wzrok na śmieszne róże, gipsówkę i liście paproci(5). Jego frustracja sięga zenitu, gdy bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał, jak młodzieniec zbliża się do jego stanowiska pracy.

Upuszczając zawiniątko, Sverus ponosi wzrok.

― Jak mogę panu pomóc? ― burczy.

― Hm… ― zaczyna młodzieniec i powoli mruga. ― Chciałem przeprosić za tę całą sprawę z muzyką. Dlatego też przyniosłem kawę z pobliskiej kawiarni. Severus patrzy pogardliwie na dostrzeżony właśnie kubek.

― Odbiło ci? Będąc dzieckiem upadłeś na głowę? ― wrze, podnosząc się. Chłopak rumieni się i Severus wie, że jest poruszony. ― Dlaczego ― dobrze wie jak brzmi ― wydaje ci się, że chcę twoich pustych przeprosin i dowodów przyjaźni? Dlaczego sądzisz, że obchodzi mnie fakt, że żyjesz? Nie wiem nawet, kim jesteś.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że brzmi nieprzyjemnie.

― Racja ― mówi chłopak słabym głosem. ― Racja, idiota ze mnie. ― Brzydki, wymuszony uśmiech wykrzywia jego twarz, a zielone oczy nabierają twardości. ― Lepiej pójdę. ― Stawia papierowy kubek na blacie, z dala od kwiatów i odpadków. Kiedy Severus podnosi wzrok znad kubka, drzwi już się zamykają.

*

Severus ma świadomość, że zaczyna zachowywać się dziecinnie. Trzy dni po incydencie wciąż jest rozdrażniony, chociaż zapytany, stanowczo by temu zaprzeczył. Nie jest rozdrażniony, w sumie nawet nie wie jaki jest, ale z pewnością nie rozdrażniony.

Jego chrześniak dzwoni i Severus czuje rozczarowanie. Zazwyczaj lubi ich rozmowy. Często wysyła dzieciaka po dostawę, mając tym samym pretekst, by móc podrzucić mu trochę pieniędzy. Nie pyta, na co ten je wydaje, woli pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości, wmawiając sobie, że ten przeznacza je na jedzenie.

― Draco, proszę. ― Przerywa trwający już od jakiegoś czasu monolog, opierając głowę o zagłówek swojego ulubionego fotelu w salonie. ― Czego chcesz?

― Chciałem porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, jak się miewałeś odkąd ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy, ale wygląda na to, że masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż rozmowa ze mną.

Severus już otwiera usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje. Zamiast tego nic na to nie odpowiada.

― To było niemiłe ― mówi Draco cicho.

Severus wzdycha, zmieniając pozycję w fotelu.

― Był to dla mnie dość ciężki tydzień, tak samo jak i zapewne dla ciebie. ― Zmienia sposób wypowiedzi, nie chcąc wyżywać się na Draco. ― Kiedy przyjeżdżasz? To miejsce jest zdecydowanie zbyt ciche i spokojne bez twojej obecności.

Draco śmieje się i odpowiada:

― Planowałem przyjechać jutro i zostać przez weekend; mógłbym ci wtedy pomóc i odebrać dla ciebie wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował w kolejnym tygodniu. Na niedzielę umówiłem się z rodziną na kolację przed powrotem na uniwersytet. Odpowiada ci to? ― Severus wydaje z siebie odgłos mający być potwierdzeniem, po czym zwleka się z fotela i kieruje do zagraconego pudłami, niedużego pokoju, kryjącego się za skrzypiącymi drzwiami.

― Twój pokój jest zajęty. Powinieneś był wcześniej uprzedzić mnie, że zamierzasz zostać.

― Co? ― krzyczy chłopak, zmuszając Severusa, by odsunął telefon od ucha. ― Co znaczy _zajęty_? To mój pokój! – Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do siebie, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia.

― Kupiłem zbyt dużo celofanu i wstążek, a potem jeszcze potrzebowałem folii bąbelkowej…

― Chcesz mi powiedzieć że zrobiłeś sobie z niego przechowalnię? Nie ma sprawy, przeniesie się to do szopy.

― Jeśli chcesz zrujnować moją kieszeń. Szopa przecieka.

― W takim razie ją naprawię ― mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, wywołując tylko większy uśmiech na ustach Severusa.

― Plandeka i narzędzia będą już na ciebie czekały, gdy przyjedziesz.

*

― … zawsze wychwalała pana i pańskie kwiaty. ― Kobieta po raz kolejny pociąga nosem i Severus przytakuje. Słyszy dźwięk dzwonka, ale nie odwrócą wzroku od siedzącej przed nim, pogrążonej w żalu kobiety. Jej palce bezmyślnie błądzą po rancie kryształowego wazonu. ― Każdego miesiąca, każdego miesiąca wracała do domu z kupionymi tu kwiatami, mówiąc nam, co znaczy każdy z nich. ― Wzdycha. Severus ostrożnie dodaje kroplę kleju na wstążkę w słonecznym kolorze.

― Skończone – mówi możliwie spokojnym głosem, chociaż znajduje się już na granicy cierpliwości. Kobieta przytakuje, posyłając mu zapłakany uśmiech.

― Czy… mógłby pan napisać mi, co oznaczają? ― Muska drżącymi palcami kilka płatków. Severus przytakuje, po czym odwraca się na chwilę, by wziąć jakiś kawałek papieru i swój ulubiony długopis.  
Dyktuje jej kolejno, co zapisuje i zauważa, że kobiet dotyka kolejno każdego kwiatu.

― Oraz azalie _zadbaj o siebie, dla mnie_. ― Podaje jej kartkę i uśmiecha się smutno.

― Więc ten bukiet mówi: przepraszam, żegnaj, dbaj o siebie?

― Tak.

Bierze kartkę z blatu i przesuwa po jej krawędzi palcami, po czym ostrożnie chowa ją do portmonetki. Krzyżuje z nim wzrok.

― Dziękuję panu, jest piękny. ― Sięga po wazon, w którym stoi gotowa wiązanka i Severus wstaje.

― Przykro mi z powodu pani straty. Będzie brakowało mi Beatrice i jej odwiedzin. Zawsze opowiadała mi wiele niesamowitych opowieści o swoim ogrodzie. ― Severus podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je dla kobiety. ― Proszę jeszcze kiedyś tutaj zajrzeć.

― Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Beatrice pokochałaby ten bukiet. ― Poprawia uchwyt na wazonie przed wyjściem, po czym przekracza próg i Severus zamyka za nią drzwi. Wówczas przypomina sobie o dźwięku dzwonka i przebiega wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, znajdując kolejnego klienta stojącego w alkowie, gdzie w omszałych terrariach znajdują się storczyki.

― Witam, czy mógłbym… ― Milknie.

― Ach, witam ponownie. ― Młodzieniec odwraca się do niego i Severus czuje jak jego ponury nastrój tylko się wzmaga. Chłopak znowu zwraca swoją uwagę na storczyki. ― Są piękne. ― Następnie jego wzrok znowu zmienia swój obiekt; ociera palce o jedną ze szklanych kul tworzących terrarium.

― Czym są?

― Torfowym terrarium wykonanym przez jednego z miejscowych artystów. – Severus słyszy swój głos, kiedy nagle jedna kula uderza o drugą. Młodzieniec podnosi ręce, by powstrzymać ich kołysanie się, a koszulka podjeżdża mu do góry. Szybko się odwracając, Severus odrywa wzrok od kawałka odsłoniętego ciała. ― Są samowystarczające, jeśli maja dostęp do światła słonecznego i wilgoć ― cała reszta dostarczana jest przez kulę, w której się znajdują.

― Niezłe. ― Uśmiech rozjaśnia jego twarz, a on sam rozgląda się, patrząc na różne wielkości kul i sposoby ich wypełnienia, wiszące na różnej wysokości. ― Są niesamowite. Mówisz, że są dziełem miejscowego artysty?

― Tak. ― Oddech Severusa więźnie mu w klatce piersiowej. Gani się mentalnie za tak gwałtowną reakcję.

― Cóż ― Chłopak odwraca wzrok, by spojrzeć na Severusa, a uśmiech wciąż widnieje na jego twarzy. ― Przyszedłem, by nieco poprawić nasze relacje. Byłem okropnym sąsiadem. No, także miło w końcu cię poznać. ― Wyciąga rękę.

Severus porusza się, by nią potrząsnąć, kiedy drzwi się otwierają.

Gdy się odwraca, jego oczom ukazuje się Draco, z nieco speszoną miną, trzymający duże, puste pudło w ramionach.

― Odebrałem już wszystko, zaparkowałem vana na tyłach… ― Nagle milknie, kiedy jego wzrok przesuwa się od Severusa do stojącej obok osoby.

― Potter ― mówi a całe jego ciało emanuje pogardą; upuszcza pudło.

― Malfoy. – Dobiega zza niego głos. Severus unosi brew, patrząc na swojego chrześniaka.

― Co tu robisz? ― drwi Draco.

― Właśnie wychodzę. Narka. ― I Potter opuszcza kwiaciarnię. Drzwi zamykają się za nim z wesołym dzwonieniem. Cisza wypełnia pomieszczenie, przerywana jedynie szuraniem buta Draco o pudło.

Severus unosi drugą brew, ale ten unika jego wzroku. Zamiast tego schyla się po pudło i zanosi je na tyły. Severus idzie za nim, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, znajduje tam rozdrażnionego Draco pochylającego się nad pudłem ze styropianowymi pierścieniami wykorzystywanymi do tworzenia wieńców.

― Wyjaśnij ― mówi szorstko.

― Wyjaśnij co? ― odpowiada Draco, umyślnie udając głupiego. Chce się wyślizgnąć, ale powstrzymuje go wzrok Severusa.

― Wyjaśnij ― powtarza.

― Dobra ― burczy Draco, przysiadając na jakiejś kupie papierów. ― W ostatnim semestrze miałem z nim Rysunek Przestrzenny. Wcześniej Malarstwo. A jeszcze wcześniej Rysunek. Nienawidzę go.

― Dlaczego? ― pyta Severus, chociaż to jego głosu sprawia, że wcale nie brzmi to jak pytanie.

― On po prostu, uuugh ― jęczy Draco, machając dramatycznie rękami. ― On jest po prostu tak cholernie miły. Wiesz, bywały zajęcia, gdzie mieliśmy wzajemnie oceniać swoje prace i zewsząd, zarówno od innych uczniów jak i profesora, sypał się ogrom krytyki. Był jedynym, który zawsze potrafił spojrzeć, nawet na najgorszą pracę, pod takim kątem, by móc powiedzieć o niej coś miłego. Doprowadzało mnie to do szaleństwa. ― Severus znowu unosi brwi. ― Czy ktoś może stać się lepszy, skoro nie zostaje skrytykowany? Nie, zostanie gówniany. To bezużyteczne.

― Więc nienawidzisz go, bo jest miły?

― Nie, to nie wszystko. On zawsze miał do powiedzenia coś miłego, każdemu, nawet jeśli komplement był po prostu słaby czy głupi. Zawsze go mówił. Właśnie tego nienawidzę. No i zawsze robił te durne rysunki tatuaży oraz mówił o otworzeniu swojego własnego studio.

― Zrobił to – informuje go Severus spokojnie, odwracając się do swojego miejsca pracy.

― Co? ― Słyszy jak Draco go przedrzeźnia ― Skąd wiesz?

― Jest moim sąsiadem.

― Studio tatuażu? Tuż obok? Żartujesz.

― Był tu przeprosić za to, jak okropnym sąsiadem jest. Wówczas ty się pojawiłeś.

Draco zaczął szurać czubkiem buta o podłogę, wyglądając przy tym wyjątkowo haniebnie.

― Cóż, to przynajmniej tłumaczy, dlaczego porzucił studia ― drwi Severus. 

*************************************  
Ostróżka - Lekkomyślność, Otwarte serce, Lekkość, Kwiat z lipca (Harry)  
Goździk - Fascynacja, Oddana miłość, Kwiat ze stycznia (Severus)


	2. Chapter 2

Kilka dni minęło mu na zleceniach ślubnych i dostawach. Severus naprawdę nie znosił wiosny ― niezależnie od ciągłych zamówień. Nie było nic równie irytującego co ciągłe bycie proszonym o [i]róże, albo jakieś inne kwiaty w odcieniu lawendy, koniecznie w odcieniu lawendy.[/i] Kilka panien młodych pochodziło z rodzin równie starych co jego własna i przychodziło do niego ze swoimi kolorami i historiami. Takie jak one snuły opowieści, kiedy on starał się sprostać ich wyobrażeniom o wymarzonym bukiecie. 

Kiedy późną nocą siedzi pochylony nad ślubnymi folderami zawierającymi tematy i zdjęcia miejsca, w którym odbędzie się wesele, próbując dobrać jak najlepsze aranżacje dla każdej z klientek, odkrywa, że łączy razem jaskry i białe piwonie. Są piękne, mówią o niedojrzałym wstydzie, ale brakuje w nich elementu świadczącego o dalszej historii, budowaniu domu. Severus odkłada je na rzecz najbardziej problematycznego z wesel, które odbędzie się pod gołym niebem nad oceanem. Stara się znaleźć kwiaty, które będą odporne na wiatr i sól. 

Nie mija chwila, kiedy zrzuca foldery z blatu. Fioletowy hiacynt? Idealne znaczenie, ale zbyt chaotyczny w wyrazie. Jest zbyt wysoki, a ilość pączków zakłóca harmonię prostego jaskra i pierzastej piwonii. 

― Niebieskie dzwonki? Wina, Wyrzuty sumienia ― mruczy do siebie. ― Nie, kolor jest zły. 

Siedzi na krześle zbity z tropu. Jego żołądek skręca się z frustracji. Dlaczego w ogóle zawraca sobie głowę stworzeniem idealnego bukietu przeprosinowego? Nie. Nie obchodzi go Potter i jego głupie studio tatuażu. Ma dużo pracy ze zbliżającymi się weselami i jest to znacznie ważniejsze niż przepraszanie niegrzecznego i bezczelnego sąsiada, który nigdy nawet się nie przedstawił. Severus marszczy brwi, wydychając powietrze nosem. U jego stóp leży wrzos, a dół jego łodyżki jest wygięty, jakby szykował się do skoku. Jego ramiona opadają, a na twarzy pojawia się zmęczenie. 

― Jestem idiotą. 

――

Severus łapie się na tym, że cały kolejny dzień jego myśli raz po raz wracają do tego bukietu. Obraz piwonii i jaskrów z pustą przestrzenią w samym środku męczy go przez większość dnia. 

Nagle uzmysławia sobie, że być może kompozycja nie potrzebuje kwiatu, który by błagał o wybaczenie, a oferującego przyjaźń. Jego warga wykrzywia się pogardliwie, gdy szkicuje, dodając kolejny potencjalny kwiat do bukietu przeznaczonego dla wybrednej panny młodej. Przesuwa go nieco w górę, po czym dodaje przed nim księgę rejestracyjną. 

W ataku frustracji popycha szkicownik, rozrzucając fotografie kwiatów 

――

Decyduje, że dostarczy kwiaty w przerwie na lunch. 

Wychodząc, lawiruje wazonem i kluczami, zamykając drzwi swojego sklepu. Poryw wiatru szarpie kwiatami i małymi doniczkowymi krzewami, które trzyma przed kwiaciarnią. Ostrożnie owija ramię wokół wazonu, kierując się do studia tatuażu. 

Wiatr dokłada wszelkich starań, by wyszarpnąć mu drzwi z ręki, ale Snape zamyka je mocno za sobą. Obraca się wokół, dostrzegając w studiu tatuażu ślady po sklepie z antykami.  
Ściany pokrywają plakaty przedstawiające pochodnie i płócienne obrazy. Kanapa i niski stolik, na którym leży kilka oprawionych w czarną skórę portfolio zostały przesunięte w lewo. Wysoki, czarny parawan, jak podejrzewa Severus, ma za zadanie zapewnić prywatność klientowi, którym zajmują się na tyłach. 

Po prawej widzi długą szklaną gablotę, najprawdopodobniej pozostałą po sklepie z antykami, którą wypełnia biżuteria. Za nią stoi młoda kobieta z burzą loków opadającą falami na ramiona, gdy ta z uwagą prowadzi księgowość, stukając wściekle w kalkulator. Podnosi wzrok i Severus dostrzega ledwie skrywany pod rękawem t―shirta tatuaż. 

― Witam! – woła do niego ciepło, zamykając księgę i odsuwając ją od siebie. ― Jak mogę pomóc?  
Severus słyszy dobiegający z tyłu pomieszczenia śmiech i natarczywe brzęczenie, i od razu czuje się głupio. 

― Mam przesyłkę dla pana Potera ― mówi. 

― Ach ― zaczyna kobieta, pochylając się nad szklaną gablotą. – Niestety Harry’ego nie ma, musiał odebrać kilka dostaw. Chcesz na niego poczekać? 

― Nie ― odpowiada Severus, szybko. Podchodzi do kontuaru i stawia na nim ostrożnie kryształowy wazon. Usta kobiety otwierają się i układają się w małe “o”.

― Są piękne! ― zachwyca się, powoli odwracając wazon. – Chciałbyś zostawić notkę? 

― Nie ― powtarza Snape. Odwraca się i wypada za drzwi. Ma zamiar odejść, kiedy jednak odzywa się, z ręką na gałce. ― Będzie wiedział, od kogo są. ― Następnie wychodzi na zewnątrz, nim kobieta mogłaby dodać coś jeszcze. 

―

Następnego dnia Severus sprząta swoje miejsce pracy. Konieczne jest również niewielkie przemeblowanie, aby zrobić miejsce na bukiety jednej z marudzących panien młodych. Czuje ulgę; zamówienie zostało zrealizowane na czas. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez telefonu do jego ulubionej szkółki roślin, skąd weźmie świeżą dostawę lilii, lawendy i fioletowego bzu. Lindsay, która poślubi Liama, uparła się, by wszystkie kwiaty zaczynały się na „l”.*

Severus ledwo był w stanie się pohamować, kiedy powtarzał jej kilkukrotnie, co sądzi o rozmiarze jej głupoty. 

Nagły dzwonek do drzwi sprawia, że Severus odwraca głowę, spodziewając się kuriera. Zamiast tego patrzy na Pottera, którego oczy błyszczą, a w dłoni ściska ulubioną chryzantemę Severusa. Kwiat, pojedynczą głowę trzyma delikatnie między palcami. Severus rumieni się, rozpoznając w niej chryzantemę z bukietu. Odwraca się szybko. 

Potrzebuje chwili, by się uspokoić, starannie zwijając luźną wstążkę na szpulę. Oddycha głęboko, próbując uporządkować swoje myśli, zdezorientowany reakcją na widok młodszego mężczyzny. 

― Cześć ― mówi Potter, w końcu zbliżając się do kontuaru. Severus powoli się odwraca, przezornie decydując się przyjrzeć twarzy Pottera znad ramienia. 

― Witam, jak mogę ci pomóc? ― Severus zamierza udawać, że nie wie, dlaczego mężczyzna miałby się tu znaleźć; zamiast tego utrzymuje swój głos idealnie neutralnym. Potter uśmiecha się, po czym przenosi wzrok na swoje dłonie, obracając kwiat między palcami. 

― Kwiaty były piękne ― mówi, nie podnosząc wzroku. Severus kiwa głową, całkowicie się do niego odwracając. ― Co znaczą? 

Severus zamiera. 

― Co? 

― Kwiaty. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy tu przyszedłem, powiedziałeś, że kwiaty mają swój język. – Potter unosi wzrok znad dłoni, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Cóż, nie przy pomocy tylu słów. 

Severus wciąż powoli nawija wstążkę na szpulę. W końcu odwraca się i opiera ręce na kolanach.

― Jaskier to bycie dziecinnym, petunia mówi o wstydzie, a biała chryzantema oznacza szczerość ― wymienia, patrząc na dłonie Pottera. ― Pojedynczy fioletowy hiacynt to żałuję. 

Potter kiwa głową, zwilżając wargi. 

― Czyli: przepraszam, byłem niedojrzały, proszę, wybacz mi? ― Severus przytakuje. ― Przeprosiny przyjęte, sam nie byłem lepszy. 

Między nimi zalega cisza. Severus przygląda się trampkom Pottera, dziwiąc się, że podarte i posklejane srebrną taśmą conversy wciąż służą mu za buty. 

― Wciąż nie wiem, jak się nazywasz. Hermiona powiedziała mi tylko, że będę wiedział, kto wysłał kwiaty. 

Mężczyzna przenosi wzrok na jego twarz.

― Severus Snape. 

Potter promienieje, wyciągając prawą rękę. 

― Harry Potter.

Jakby nie wiedział. 

― Miło mi cię poznać ― mówi Severus, pamiętając o manierach. 

― Wzajemnie ― odpowiada Harry, kołysząc się na pietach i znowu obracając kwiat między palcami. – Nie żebym tego nie mówił, ale dziękuję za kwiaty. ― Przestaje męczyć kwiat, zamiast tego muskając wargami płatki. Severus śledzi ten ruch, nim zmusza się do odwrócenia wzroku. ― Mam dużo spotkań, więc lepiej pójdę. 

Uśmiech igra na ustach Pottera, kiedy ten opuszcza dłoń. Cofa się i powoli odwraca. Kiedy jedną ręką trzyma już klamkę, przystaje na chwilę i jeszcze raz patrzy na Severusa. 

― Uczyłeś Mafoya języka kwiatów? 

― Tak ― odpowiada zmieszany Snape. ― Rodzina Draco ma bardzo starą historię i mi, jako ojcu chrzestnemu, przypadło nauczenie go sztuki. ― Potter przechyla głowę. ― To ma sens. Malfoy zawsze dużo mówił o kwiatach na malarstwie klasycznym. – Milknie. ― Dobrze, miałem już iść… ― Otwiera drzwi i robi krok na zalaną słońcem ulicę. ― Nie, dobra, czekaj ― mówi, cofając się, jednak nie zamyka drzwi. Severus unosi brwi. ― Mamy… coś jak uroczyste otwarcie studia. Chciałbym cię zaprosić. 

― Dobrze ― odpowiada, czując się kompletnie zdezorientowanym. ― Kiedy? 

― Jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy ― śmieje się Harry. ― Przyniosę ci zaproszenie, gdy już będzie wiadomo. ― Uśmiecha się. Emocje na jego twarzy są łatwe do odczytania. ― Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Cześć, Severusie!

Zamykają się drzwi, dzwoni dzwonek, a Severus nie może złapać oddechu.

―

Jasny księżyc oświetla parking, kiedy Severus w końcu parkuje swojego dostawczaka. Wyczerpany zwleka się z siedzenia kierowcy, a zmęczenie zdaje się promieniować z każdego jego kroku. Wzdycha, patrząc na zegarek

Dwie godziny. Dwie godziny spóźnienia. 

Zamiast po prostu wskoczyć w samochód i dotransportować się do łóżka, Severus kieruje swoje kroki do studia tatuażu. Wszystko w okolicy jest już pozamykane, ale studio, jak się domyśla, będzie tętniło życiem, zważając na przyjęcie. Oddycha głęboko, patrząc w ciemne niebo. Łapie za klamkę i w końcu wchodzi do środka. 

Wewnątrz jest ciszej, niż się spodziewał, ale wciąż zaskakująco tłoczno. Goście tłoczą się obok siebie, muzyka cicho gra, a Severus nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca pośród tylu ludzi. Zauważa wiele osób w brudnych, podartych, brzydkich ubraniach, którzy kojarzą mu się z tym miejscem. 

Jednak jest zaskoczony, widząc starszą kobietę w formalnym stroju, mężczyznę w khaki i dresowych spodniach, jak również i studentów w zwykłych strojach. Omiata wzrokiem swój strój – czarne spodnie i koszulę. 

Gdy się odwraca, staje oko w oko ze znajomą kobietą z burzą włosów. Hermiona, przypomina sobie. Dziś wieczorem ma włosy upięte w kok, prezentując tatuaże na swoich obojczykach. Rękawy jej sukienki pokazują część tatuażu przedstawiającego podwójną helisę i gwiazdy. 

― Dobry wieczór ― wita się, podchodząc do niej. Uśmiech pojawia się na jej młodej twarzy. 

― Udało ci się! Harry tak bardzo się ucieszy! – Kiwa mu głową, po czym bierze łyk z plastikowego kubeczka. ― Severus, tak? ― Skinięcie. Jeszcze raz powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. ― Wyszedł, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. ― Kolejne skinięcie. 

― Obawiam się, że nigdy nie zostawiliśmy sobie przedstawieni ― mówi, chcąc jakoś pokierować tą konwersacją. 

― Och! ― zawołała ― Hermiona Granger. ― Szeroki uśmiech i dłoń wyciągnięta do potrząśnięcia.. Severus przyjmuje ją. 

― Severus Snape. 

― Jestem menadżerką, Harry właścicielem i głównym artystą. Mamy… Ron! – krzyczy w tłum. Rudowłosy mężczyzna odwraca się. Przeprasza swoją grupę i kieruje w ich stronę. Severus zauważa tatuaże na jego knykciach, zgolone boki głowy. ― Ron Weasley, drugi z naszych artystów. 

Severus kiwa mu głową, oferując dłoń i ponownie się przedstawia.

― O kurwa. ― Weasley żywo potrząsa jego ręką. ― Jesteś florystą z budynku obok. Przepraszam, za te hałasy. ― Severus posyła mu lekki uśmiech. ― Miło, że w końcu się pokazałeś. Harry całą noc tylko na ciebie czeka. ― W jego głosie pojawia się nuta wrogości i uśmiech Severusa nieco słabnie. Hermiona odciąga Weasleya na chwilę, popychając go. Ten wzrusza ramionami i posyła mu nie do końca przepraszający uśmiech. Cisza między nimi się przedłuża i Severus zauważa, że Weasley obejmuje ręką ramiona Granger. Kolejny rudzielec woła go i mężczyzna przeprasza ich, ale przed odejściem pozostawia całus na policzku kobiety. 

― Więc, może powiesz mi, jak długo już siedzisz w biznesie? To fantastyczna dziedzina. ― Uśmiecha się do niego ciepło. 

― 

Niewielka porcja chłodnego powietrza wypełnia pomieszczenie, gdy drzwi się otwierają. Severus nie odwraca uwagi od Hermiony, pochłonięty dyskusją. 

― Nie ― mówi zirytowany. ― Język wykreowany przez Jacksona Pollocka był integralny z abstrakcyjnym ekspresjonizmem, powracającym do bardziej naturalnych form. Mniej umiejętności, więcej formy i koloru. 

Hermiona potrząsa głową. 

― Masz na myśli Georgię O―Kaffe. Była bardziej związana z kobie… och, witaj Harry.. kobiecą sztuką. Tworzyła abstrakcyjne obrazy. Wagin. 

Severus przewraca oczami, na co Hermiona marszczy brwi. 

― Mówisz o seksie. Poststruktualizm i inne bzdury ― zaczyna Severus. ― Jackson Pollock jest powszechnie znany za uosobienie męskiej sztuki…

― Bo członek jest jego pędzlem, a nasienie służy za farbę, tak, tak.. ― Hermiona macha ręką, odbierając głos Severusowi. 

― A O―Kaffe maluje waginy. 

― Pomijając czas, kiedy uważano, że namalowała duży, falisty budynek ― skontrowała. Severus zaciska wargi, ledwo powstrzymując się przed skrzyżowaniem ramion. ― Harry, ty miałeś historię sztuki, powiedz nam, co myślisz. 

Severus niemal podskakuje, nie zauważywszy pojawienia się Pottera. Czuje jak jego twarz się nagrzewa, dlatego czym prędzej kieruje swoją uwagę na porcję ponczu. 

― O nie, nie. Ostatnim razem, kiedy wciągnęłaś mnie w rozmowę o sztuce, wiedziałaś więcej ode mnie. ― Potter unosi dłonie. ― Trzymam się z daleka od dyskusji z tobą. 

Hermiona rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie. Cisza wypełnia przestrzeń między nimi. Severus patrzy z obawą na ostre spojrzenie, które Hermiona posyła Potterowi i w końcu mu również zaczyna przeszkadzać jego intensywność. 

― Harry Potterze, jesteś artystą! Twoim obowiązkiem jest interesowanie się takimi rzeczami, ponieważ, jeśli ciebie, artysty, nie obchodzi… 

Harry szura butami, znajdując się pod ostrzałem słów Hermiony. Severus łapie jego spojrzenie, wskazując kubek, a potem niejasno coś za nim. Skinienie, a potem szybki i jasny uśmiech uwalnia go od rozmowy. Waha się tylko przez chwilę, po czym kiwa w odpowiedzi i ucieka. 

Severus nie jest pewien, która godzina, kiedy czuje, jak ktoś opada na kanapę obok niego, szturchając go. Nie podnosi wzroku, przeglądając portfolio. 

― Masz szczęście, że nie trzymałem drinka, kiedy to zrobiłeś. ― Ciche prychnięcie i Severus patrzy na prawo, po czym powraca spojrzeniem do albumu. ― Ten podoba mi się najbardziej ― mówi, wracając do strony, którą zaznaczył palcem 

― Który? ― Potter pochyla się, wkraczając w przestrzeń Severusa, gdy próbuje dojrzeć stronę. ― A, też go lubię. To grubodziób, klient powiedział, że symbolizuje powrót do zdrowia. Niedawno stracił matkę, a ta kochała ptaki, więc ten był dla niej ― wyjaśniając, Potter przesuwa palcem po ogonie ptaka. Severus pomrukuje, biorąc łyk swojego niemal pustego już drinka, który rozgrzewa jego pierś. Przygląda się ramieniu Pottera, zdziwiony brakiem tatuaży.

Jego wzrok opada na lewy nadgarstek Pottera. Kilka skórzanych bransoletek, jakieś plecionki – z czego kilka z zawieszkami ― ledwie zakrywają narysowany czarnym tuszem symbol. Severus wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa kciukiem po widocznym rogu tatuażu, nim dociera do niego, że lepiej zabrać dłoń. 

― Co oznacza? ― Czuje lekkie zawirowanie w głowie i jest sobą zawiedziony. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że nie pamięta jak się oddycha. 

― Przypomnienie. ― Głos Pottera jest niski ― Że jestem silniejszy, niż myślę. ― Severus podnosi wzrok, a jego palce wciąż zaciskają się wokół nadgarstka, kciuk zakrywa tatuaż. Oczy Pottera są półprzymknięte i czuje jak się rumieni. Severus puszcza nadgarstek, krzyżując z nim wzrok. Dopiero wówczas dociera do niego, że wciąż trzyma pusty kubek w drugiej dłoni. 

― Muszę… ― Wskazuje kubek i wstaje chwiejnie. Bierze głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić.  
― Potrzebujesz pomocy? ― Potter prostuje się, patrząc z uwagą, jak Severus odchodzi. 

― Nie jest tak źle. – Mężczyzna niemal prycha, wracając do chłodnego tonu. Podchodzi powoli do lady i wrzuca kubek do stojącego za nią śmietnika. Wówczas zauważa, że większość ludzi już poszła; został jedynie tłum rudzielców. 

Kiedy wraca, unosi na nich brwi i Potter tłumaczy z lekkim uśmiechem:

― Rodzina Rona, no i moja w sumie też.

― Lepiej pójdę. ― Nie może znieść zawstydzenia, które czuje, zwłaszcza będąc jednocześnie tak niekomfortowo pobudzonym. ― Myślę, że za dużo wypiłem. ― Potter śmieje się. ― Miłej nocy. ― Odwraca się, licząc na szybką ucieczkę. 

Potter podnosi się. 

― Czekaj, jak masz zamiar wrócić do domu. Nie możesz prowadzić...

― Taksówka ― odpowiada sucho 

― Co, daj spokój, jest zbyt droga. Możesz przenocować u mnie. ― Severus otwiera usta, by odmówić, by powiedzieć, że jest starszy i może sobie na to pozwolić, a na koniec dodać: [i]zostaw mnie w spokoju, tępaku[/i]. Potter nie zamierza jednak pozwolić mu dojść do słowa. ― Tylko wezmę płaszcz i się pożegnam. 

Severus stoi oniemiały przy drzwiach. 

―

Drzwi otwierają się, ukazując niewielkie mieszkanie. 

― Emmm, no to jesteśmy. ― Potter wchodzi do środka. Rzuca płaszcz na oparcie pojedynczego, drewnianego krzesła, wskazując Severusowi, by zrobił to samo. ― Przepraszam, jest okropne. 

Wchodząc za nim, Severus obraca się, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Jest zagracone, ma białe ściany ale jest czyste. Jedyny bałagan, który zauważa, to stolik kawowy pokryty szkicownikami, magazynami i listami. Potter nerwowo bawi się kocem przewieszonym przez tył prostego łóżka.  
― Nie jest okropne ― odpowiada Severus. – Za to ty jesteś okropnym gospodarzem. ― Potter patrzy na niego przez ramię z szokiem malującym się na twarzy. 

― Co? 

Severus parska. 

― Dobry gospodarz oferuje coś do picia i oprowadza po domu.

Śmiech, jasny i prawdziwy zaskakuje Pottera. Jego reakcja cieszy Severusa, chociaż jest pewien, że wygląda raczej głupio, stojąc w przejściu z uśmiechem samozadowolenia. Potrząsa sobą mentalnie; nie zwykł się drażnić, ani wyglądać jak głupiec. 

― Cóż ― mówi Potter, wchodząc do kuchni i zatrzymując się przed lodówką. ― Mam wodę i gówniane piwo. ― Severus wchodzi za nim, starając się nie patrzeć zbyt natarczywie na jego tyłek. 

― Wody ― odpowiada w końcu. Potter kiwa głową i wyjmuje dwie butelki. Odkręca je, nim podaję jedną Severusowi. ― Dziękuję ― mamrocze, biorąc łyk. 

Stoją tak przez chwilę, obaj powoli pijąc swoją wodę. Severus odkrywa, że podobają mu się otwarte kuchnie, lada z wysokimi stołkami do siedzenia. Zastanawia się, jak ciężko byłoby wyburzyć ścianę w jego własnym mieszkaniu. 

― No, więc ruszajmy! – Potter ożywia się, wrzucając pusta butelkę do śmietnika. ― To jest kuchnia, drzwi po twojej lewej prowadzą do łazienki, a tu jest salon. ― Rozgląda się wokół ― Iiiiii to wszystko. ― Severus podąża wzrokiem po małej przestrzeni, zatrzymując się na oknie z widokiem na mur. 

― Nie masz sypialni? – W głębi duszy przeklina pijacką wersję siebie, wciąż odwrócony od Pottera. Mimo jego zakłopotania pomieszczenie wypełnia śmiech. 

― Cóż, mam tam balkon z naprawdę pięknym widokiem, jeśli chciałbyś zobaczyć. – Chociaż wciąż jest nieco zakłopotany, przytakuje. Potter rusza ręką, zachęcając go, by za nim poszedł. 

Pokój Pottera jest przytulny; w ciepłym odcieniu i jednokolorowymi, pustymi ścianami. Mała szafa zajmuje sporą część przestrzeni, a zaraz obok niej wciśnięto biurko. Potter podchodzi do przesuwnych drzwi i zaczyna walczyć z roletami. Severus siada ciężko na łóżku, czując nagłe zmęczenie. 

Uderza nogami w coś twardego. Patrzy w dół i spostrzega plastikowy kosz obok stopy. Kiedy się lepiej przygląda, spostrzega, że jest pełny jedzenia. Ramen, owoce w puszkach, krakersy. Unosi brew. 

― Mogę zapytać ― zaczyna, po czym pochyla się, aby podnieść go na kolana. ― Dlaczego masz tutaj małą spiżarkę? 

Potter zamiera. 

― Bez powodu ― odpowiada powoli, odwracając się. Jego oczy są skupione na koszu na kolanach Severusa. – Przede wszystkim, żeby ukryć moje śmieciowe jedzenie przed Ronem i Hermioną. Ron zjadłby całe, a Hermiona krzyczała na mnie, bym się zdrowiej odżywiał. 

Severus prycha, a Potter bierze kosz z jego kolan i stawia z powrotem na podłodze. Wsuwa go pod łóżko stopą. 

Mężczyzna podnosi wzrok i jest zaskoczony, jak blisko znajduje się twarz Harry’ego. Ten również unosi wzrok. Omiata spojrzeniem usta Severusa i ten, zaskoczony, wstrzymuje oddech. Severus myśli nad poprawną reakcją, nie porusza się…

Nagle Potter prostuje się, szarpiąc za róg swojej koszulki. 

― Spójrz, widok z balkonu jest wspaniały! ― Momentalnie podnosi się i kieruje wzdłuż pokoju, po czym otwiera drzwi, nim umysł Severusa zdąża zorientować się, co się dzieje. Dołącza do Pottera na balkonie. 

―

Severus budzi się w jasnym pokoju, którego nie pamięta; z bólem w szyi i suchymi ustami. Słyszy stukanie, metaliczne szczękanie naczyń i wie, co go obudziło. Po chwili już przypomina sobie, gdzie jest. 

Siadając powoli, Severus rozgląda się za swoim porzuconym wcześniej swetrem. Bierze go i wciąga na podkoszulek. Przeczesuje dłonią włosy i jeszcze na chwilę opada na materac

Sięga jednak po rozum do głowy i podnosi się. 

Potter szczerzy się do niego. Jest już ubrany i widać, że niedawno brał prysznic. Rozbija jajko na patelni. 

― Ile byś chciał jajek? ― pyta radośnie, jakby nie był świadom ubiegłych godzin, nie stał na balkonie, starając się namówić Severusa, by obejrzał z nim wschód słońca. Mężczyzna pokazuje na ubrane buty. 

― Nie mogę zostać ― mówi zamiast tego. Potter odwraca się, a uśmiech znika z jego twarzy, zastąpiony zdezorientowaniem. ― Mam dzisiaj kolejną dostawę, do tego muszę odebrać zapasy na kolejny tydzień ze szkółki. 

Zmarszczenie brwi Pottera się pogłębia.

Severus stoi, niepewny siebie. 

― Dziękuję i przepraszam – mówi. Potter zbywa jego przeprosiny 

― Nie wspominałeś o tym. Zobaczymy się w tym tygodniu? 

Severus przytakuje.

― Tak. Do widzenia. ― Drzwi zamykają się za nim ciężko. Nie słyszy odpowiedzi Pottera. 

―

Dom, w końcu dom. Severus pozwala sobie oprzeć głowę o ścianę. Heather miauczy głośno, szczęśliwa z jego powrotu albo prosząc o jedzenie. Severus nie jest pewien.

― Co ja, do cholery, najlepszego wyprawiam?

___________  
* Bez po angielsku to 'lilac' także wpasowuje się w nazwy roślin na "L"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział który przeleżał na dysku ponad sześć tygodni. Wstyd, wstyd i jeszcze raz wstyd. Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie pojawi się więcej aktualizacji tekstów.

Nie ma mowy, by Severus pozwolił na to, by to w jakiś sposób na niego wpłynęło. Nie będzie się nad tym rozwodził i zamiast tego szybko powraca do codziennej rutyny. Mimo to tli się w nim pewna uporczywa myśl, której nie udaje mu się zdusić. Czeka do późnego popołudnia, by być pewnym, iż zastanie Pottera i Weasleya w pracy. Zamyka kwiaciarnię i powoli kieruje się do studia tatuażu, wrzucając kluczyki do kieszeni, żeby nie kusiło go, by się nimi bawić.   
― Witaj! ― woła radośnie Hermiona ponad dźwiękiem muzyki i bzyczenia urządzeń do tatuażu. ― Ma klienta, ale powinien skończyć w ciągu godziny. ― Severus potrząsa głową.   
― Właściwie to przyszedłem do ciebie... ― Przez chwilę kobieta wygląda na zaskoczoną, ale bierze kawałek papieru, wizytówkę, i wkłada ją do katalogu, który przeglądała. Zamyka go.   
― Masz moją niepodzielną uwagę ― mówi z uśmiechem.   
― Chciałem zapytać o… Harry’ego ― wydusza w końcu. ― Zauważyłem coś dziwnego. ― Hermiona unosi brwi, nakazując Snape'owi, by kontynuował. ― Jedzenie. W jego pokoju. ― nakreśla Severus.   
Wyraz twarzy Hermiony nagle się zmienia.   
― Nie mogę odpowiedzieć. To byłoby nie w porządku względem Harry’ego. ― Severus marszczy brwi. ― Nie lubi o tym rozmawiać ― dodaje, wzruszając ramionami. ― Zresztą, to było przed tym, jak poznałam go i Rona.   
Czuł jakąś nieopisaną potrzebę, by dowiedzieć się o Harrym jak najwięcej, dlatego też szybko zmienił temat.   
― Kiedy się poznaliście?   
Hermiona się zaśmiała.   
― Kilka lat temu. Musiałam znaleźć się na uczelni w sprawie moich stopni i spotkałam Harry'ego z Ronem, którzy załatwiali jakieś zaległości.   
― Zawalilibyśmy bez niej. ― Ron wychodzi z zaplecza. Snape patrzy, jak ten bierze rolkę papierowego ręcznika z półki. ― Nigdy nie dała nam skopiować gotowych materiałów, ale pomagała nam w nauce i sprawdzała nasze prace domowe. ― Wycofuje się na zaplecze. Severus odwraca się do Hermiony. Delikatna radość na jej twarzy jest niemal obrzydliwa.   
― Co studiowałaś? ― pyta Severus, podsuwając sobie katalog.   
― Biznes. ― Hermiona opiera łokcie o szklaną gablotę i podpiera brodę na dłoniach. ― Zaczęłam od medycyny, ale szybko ją znienawidziłam. Była nudna. Moi rodzice są dentystami ― tłumaczy. ― Więc wzięłam kilka kursów antropologii, a następnie zajęcia z opieki społecznej. ― Wzdycha. ― Je też nienawidziłam. Nie pracę, kochałam pomagać ludziom. ― Hermiona podniosła się, sięgnęła po stołek, na którym mogła usiąść i wskazała Severusowi, by zrobił to samo. ― Nienawidziłam systemu.   
Mężczyzna przytaknął, zajmując miejsce na wysokim stołku.   
― I co dalej?  
― Wtedy zaczęłam uczęszczać na kursy biznesowe, uznawszy, że chcąc zmienić system, muszę dostać się na sam szczyt. Walka jako pracownik społeczny o pojedynczy przypadek nie zrobiłaby żadnej różnicy. Ludzie mający pieniądze? To oni zmieniali świat.― Westchnęła znowu, rozglądając się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. ― Dopiero wówczas zrozumiałam, że nie muszę zmieniać świata. Dlatego tu jestem. ― Na powrót spojrzała na Severusa i uśmiechnęła się.   
Odpowiedział jej tym samym.   
― Poznał mojego chrześniaka, Draco, na malarstwie w zeszłym roku ― wtrącił.   
― Harry nam o tym wspomniał ― przyznała. ― Draco studiuje sztukę?   
― Nie zdecydował się ― odparł Severus. ― To dopiero jego drugi semestr w pełnym wymiarze godzin. ― Nie wspomina, że chłopak wziął kilka lat wolnego, po tym jak zaczął zadawać się ze złym towarzystwem. Nie wspomina, że za dzieciaka sam należał do tej grupy. Ani o tym, że ojciec Draco wciąż do niej należy. Powstrzymuje się przed potarciem lewego przedramienia, nawet nie śmiąc myśleć o tym, co ukrywa pod materiałem.   
Tę chwilę wybrał sobie Ron, by wyjść z klientem.   
Kobieta z krótkimi, roztrzepanymi włosami i wieloma kolczykami w uchu, stąpa powoli, z ostrożnie wyciągniętą przed sobą, prawą ręką. Hermiona podnosi się, bierze tablet i włącza go, by zrobić kilka zdjęć, podczas gdy Ron stoi z boku, z dłońmi w rękawiczkach, uważając, żeby niczego nie dotknąć.   
Kiedy Hermiona kończy ze zdjęciami, odsuwa się, a ten oczyszcza świeżą ranę. Severus w końcu dostaje dobry widok na tatuaż. Rzuca spojrzenie na zadowoloną minę klientki, po czym przenosi wzrok nieco niżej, a jego oczom ukazuje się wytatuowana w japońskim stylu dziewczyna w krótkiej spódniczce i dużym toporem w dłoni. Nad i pod nią znajdują się dwa banery, głoszące: zbyt kawaii by żyć, zbyt sugoi by umrzeć. Ramię dziewczyny pokrywa już inna skąpo odziana dziewczyna z różdżką, długimi kucykami i księżycem w tle. Ron owija tatuaż folią i zabezpiecza go.  
― Uwielbiam robić twoje anime rysunki! ― zachwyca się. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się lekko, po czym przybijają sobie piątkę.   
― Pojawisz się w ciągu kilku miesięcy, prawda? Mam w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka pomysłów. ― Podekscytowany Ron wyrzuca pięść w powietrze. Klientka śmieje się, dziękuje i wychodzi, a drzwi zatrzaskują się za nią, szarpnięte mocnym podmuchem powietrza.   
― Co tu robicie? ― pyta Ron i obejmuje Hermionę, kiedy ta szybko przesuwa palcem po tablecie.   
― Rozmawiamy o tym, jak poznaliśmy Harry’ego ― mówi. ― I już, post dodany na facebooka.   
Ron śmieje się.   
― O kurde, a powiedziałaś mu, jak my dwaj się poznaliśmy?   
Hermiona potrząsa głową.   
― Masz okazję sam to zrobić.   
― Wpierw muszę zająć się sprzątaniem ― wzdycha, oglądając się przez ramię.   
― Zajmę się, a tym w tym czasie mu opowiedz. ― Dziewczyna już jest na nogach, wskazując Ronowi zwolniony stołek.   
― Jesteś najlepsza ― woła w kierunku jej pleców, kiedy ta przechodzi na zaplecze. Severus słyszy jak maszyna do tatuażów Pottera milknie, a po chwili rozlega się śmiech. ― Jest najlepsza ― powtarza Ron, tym razem cisze. Severus powstrzymuje się od potrząśnięcia głową.  
Maszyna Pottera znowu zaczyna pracować.   
― Tak czy inaczej ― zaczyna i odkłada przeglądany wcześniej przez dziewczynę katalog na najwyższą półkę za kontuarem. ― Spotkaliśmy się w szkole średniej... Pierwszego dnia czekałem na busa i ten chudy dzieciak po prostu siedział na krawężniku przy ulicy. ― Milknie, odkładając księgę Hermiony na katalog. Severus podnosi brew, a Ron wzrusza ramionami.   
― Tak czy inaczej ― wznawia swoją opowieść. ― Pojawili się jacyś faceci i podeszli do niego, obrażając go. Byłem wysoki jak na swój wiek, więc ruszyłem, by ich powstrzymać, bo dzieciak wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec. ― Znowu wzrusza ramionami i kładzie kalkulator na księgę. Łapie butelkę wody Hermiony i już też ma odłożyć ją na półkę, ale nagle wydaje się jednak nad tym zastanowić i zamiast tego, stawia ją na niższej półce. Kiwa z zadowoleniem głową. ― Ostatecznie doszło do bójki, skończyłem z rozwaloną wargą a on z połamanymi okularami i obdartymi kłykciami, więc wziąłem go do siebie, by go opatrzyć. Mama oszalała, kiedy znalazła nas w łazience.  
― W skali od różowych włosów do kradzieży samochodu ojca, jak zła była twoja matka? ― rzuca Hermiona, podchodząc do nich. Ron parska.   
― Cóż, nie tak jak przy samochodzie. Poza tym, to było w słusznej sprawie! Uratowaliśmy Harry'ego od jego ciotki i wuja ― wyrzuca z siebie i szybko dodaje: ― zamknęli go w pokoju na całe lato.   
Severus kiwa powoli z niedowierzaniem. Jakim człowiekiem trzeba być, by zamknąć tak dziecko?   
Hermiona, korzystając z tego, że Ron wciąż stoi, wykrada mu stołek i już ma na niego usiąść, kiedy zauważa, że jej katalog zniknął. Mruży oczy.   
― Zresztą, różowe włosy nie były moją sprawką ― obrusza się. ― Stała za tym GInny. ― odwraca się do nich plecami i zaczyna przeszukiwać zawalone oprawionymi zdjęciami półki. Łapie jedną z ukrytych z tyłu ramek i A różowe włosy nie były moją winą ― obrusza się Ron. ― Stała za tym Ginny. ― Sięga po ukrytą w cieniu ramkę.   
― Rzeczywiście są różowe ― mówi sucho Severus. Ron krzywi się na jego to, jednak mężczyzna ignoruje jego minę i przygląda się zdjęciu, na którym widnieje grupa rudowłosych chłopców z kobietą, która musi być panią Weasley i nieśmiało uśmiechającą się dziewczynką, Ginny. Harry stoi pośrodku z tortem, dumnie głoszącym: Wszystkiego Najlepszego i szesnastką.   
Harry uśmiecha się, ale nie dość, że wydaje się zmęczony, to jego uśmiech nie sięga oczu. Severus marszczy brwi, patrząc na szczupłą rękę Harry'ego i wiszącą na nim, ewidentnie za dużą koszulkę.   
― To były jego szesnaste urodziny ― tłumaczy Ron. Severus przez chwilę na niego patrzy. ― Wprowadził się do nas na chwilę przed tym zdjęciem.   
Severus otwierał usta, kiedy nagle rozlega się elektroniczny dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Klient wchodzi do środka, więc Ron odchodzi, by go powitać, po czym zabiera go na tyły. Hermiona nareszcie lokalizuje swój katalog i wydaje z siebie imponujące westchnienie.   
― Mam…? ― Snape wskazuje na najwyższą półkę, a gdy Hermiona przytakuje, zdejmuje wpierw butelkę wody z niższej półki, po czym katalog ze wszystkim, co się na nim znajduje. Kiedy wszystko jest już z powrotem na swoim miejscu, Harry z klientką wychodzą zza czarnego ekranu.   
Harry posyła mu uśmiech i macha do niego ręką, nim skupia się na Hermionie.   
― Myślisz, że powinniśmy dodać to do portfolio? ― Hermiona szybko podnosi się ze stołka, by zobaczyć efekty. Wzdycha, oszołomiona pracą wykonaną przez przyjaciela. Z jej ust wydobywa się potok słów opierający się w znacznej mierze na pochwałach, komentujący kompozycję w połączeniu z kolorem i to jak współgra z innymi tatuażami.   
Klientka wydaje się zadowolona, co pozytywnie wpływa na Harry'ego, który uśmiecha się radośnie do Hermiony.   
― Zaraz go uwiecznię ― mówi kobieta i bierze tablet do ręki. ― Wrócisz, kiedy tatuaż się zagoi, by zrobić lepsze zdjęcie? ― Klientka śmieje się, ale przytakuje, ostrożnie ustawiając rękę, by Hermiona mogła zrobić zdjęcie pod jak najkorzystniejszym kątem.   
Severus przygląda się tatuażowi przedstawiającemu góry; ciemny tusz z muśnięciami niebieskiego. Kilka niebieskich i złotych tonów wschodzącego słońca. Na niebie widnieją kręgi stworzone z szorstkich linii, pierzaste krawędzie gór i nieba. Z całości płynie nadzieja.   
Gdy tylko Hermiona kończy, kiwa i Harry podchodzi z maścią wyglądającą jak ta, którą Ron użył na poprzednim kliencie. Smaruje nią ostrożnie rękę dziewczyny po czym owija ją folią i zakleja taśmą, mającą utrzymać wszystko w całości. Severus patrzy na palce Harry'ego, czułe i pewne siebie. Rumieni się i odwraca głowę, by zobaczyć, jak Hermiona szybko przesuwa palcami po tablecie  
Przygląda się jej przez chwilę, ale podnosi wzrok, kiedy słyszy że drzwi się zamykają. Harry uśmiecha się, po czym wskazuje Severusowi, by za nim podążył. Mężczyzna patrzy na Hermionę krótko, po czym kieruje się za Harrym.   
Niepewny, Severus staje w przejściu, patrząc jak młodszy mężczyzna sprząta. Przestrzeń jest mała i jasna dzięki dodatkowym lampom. Ruchoma ścianka oddziela jego miejsce pracy od Rona. Harry wyciąga śmietnik na odpadki, zrzuca papierowe ręczniki i małe buteleczki tuszu. Zarzymuje się na chwilę.   
― Cześć. ― W jego głosie pobrzmiewa energia.   
Severus mruga.   
― Cześć.   
Harry uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i wraca do sprzątania.   
― Dziękuję za niedzielę. Przykro mi, że nie mogłem zostać ― mówi powoli Severus. Harry patrzy na niego i mężczyzna nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje się oczarowany.   
― To nie twoja wina. ― Milknie na moment, ostrożnie zwijając długi kabel. ― Nie zapytałem wcześniej o twoje plany. To było samolubne i źle o mnie świadczy ― Wzrusza ramionami ze wzrokiem utkwionym w dłoniach.   
― Propozycja była miła, a wcale nie musiałeś jej składać ― odpowiada.   
― Chciałem. ― Znowu wzrusza ramionami. Po chwili podnosi wzrok i się uśmiecha. ― Jak ci minął tydzień? ― Jego głos znowu jest żywszy, z pewnością przez zmianę tematu. Severus przestępuje z nogi na nogę.   
― Miałem dużo pracy.   
Harry marszczy brwi, przekrzywiając głowę.   
― Przez wiosnę?   
― Tak, to sezon wesel i balów studenckich.   
Harry potakuje zgodnie, jego oczy znowu skupiają się na maszynie do tatuażu.   
― Zastanawiałem się ― zaczyna niepewnie po czym milknie. Wstaje. ― Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym nauczyć się od ciebie więcej o znaczeniach roślin? Wiele osób prosi o wkomponowanie kwiatów w swoje tatuaże, myślę, że dobrze, bym wiedział...   
― Oczywiście. Mam kilka książek, które mógłbym ci pożyczyć.   
Harry podchodzi bliżej. Severus mierzy go wzrokiem i przysuwa się niezauważalnie w jego stronę.  
― Powinienem już iść. ― Snape się waha. ― Muszę odebrać kwiaty, nim zamkną szkółkę.   
― Szkółkę?   
― Szkółkę roślin ― tłumaczy Severus. ― Korzystam z ich usług w przypadku specjalnych zamówień. Normalnie mam kilka firm, z których zamawiam kwiaty, inne sam hoduję, ale jeżdżę do szkółki, gdy potrzebuję dużej ilości roślin na wesela i inne uroczystości.   
― Niesamowite ― Harry wykazuje dziwny entuzjazm w odpowiedzi na słowa mężczyzny. Severus pozwala sobie na nieznaczny uśmiech, gdy chowa dłoń do kieszeni.   
Harry kieruje spojrzenie na swoje stopy. Po chwili podnosi wzrok i patrzy w oczy Severusowi.   
Ten nagle odkrywa, że ciężko mu się oddycha.   
― Mogę przyjść jutro? ― pyta Harry.   
― Tak.   
Jego uśmiech jest oślepiający i ten muska palcami prawy nadgarstek Severusa.   
― Zobaczę cię jutro? ― pyta młodzieniec, skupiając wzrok na jego palcach.   
― Tak ― powtarza Snape, a Harry nie zabiera dłoni. ― Miłego wieczoru.   
― Dzięki. ― Dopiero wówczas puszcza jego dłoń i moment się kończy. Słyszą jak drzwi się otwierają.   
― Lepiej już…?   
― Ach, tak, to prawdopodobnie mój…  
― Zobaczymy się...  
― Jutro, tak? ― Obaj się plączą. ― Zobaczymy się jutro.   
― Tak ― przytakuje Severus. I nim robi z siebie głupca, opuszcza studio i kieruje się szyko do drzwi. Przystaje na chwilę by pomachać i życzyć dobrego wieczoru Hermionie.   
―  
Jutro...  
Severus chce coś rozbić. Albo przynajmniej uderzyć głową o ścianę.   
― Tak, dostarczymy. Oczywiście, proszę pani. ― Może lepiej, gdyby to głową tej kobiety porządnie uderzył o ścianę. Tak, zdecydował Severus. To byłoby lepsze. Poczuł, jak jego twarz wykrzywia grymas. ― Problem w tym, że mamy tylko jednego dostawcę i...  
Niejasno, ponad głosem protestującej, wyraźnie zirytowanej kobiety, Severus słyszy otwierane drzwi. Podnosi wzrok i spostrzega Harry’ego.   
― Rozumiem, jednak, tak jak tłumaczyłem, mam tylko jednego dostawcę, a godzina, którą pani proponuje, została już zajęta przez innego klienta trzy tygodnie temu. Jedyne co mogę zaoferować, to inną godzinę. ― Snape zgrzyta zębami. Gdy kobieta zaczyna nalegać, iż jej kwiaty muszą zostać dostarczone dokładnie na tę konkretną godzinę, Severus patrzy na Harry’ego, który przygryza z niepokojem wargę.   
Mężczyzna macha do niego i wskazuje stołek na końcu małego kontuaru.   
― Jestem tego świadom, przepraszam za kłopot. Niemniej, ten klient wykonał zamówienie trzy tygodnie temu i nie mogę go odwołać.   
Harry, teraz siedząc, pochyla się w stronę Severusa i patrzy na jego krótką notkę z numerem telefonu. Snape nie może nic poradzić na to, że patrzy jak usta Harry’ego poruszają się, gdy ten odczytuje czas i miejsce, które uprzednio zanotował. Kobieta nie przestaje mówić i Severus traci cierpliwość.   
― Mógłbym je dostarczyć ― mówi cicho Harry. ― To niedaleko ode mnie. Mógłbym jutro wziąć krótką przerwę i zawieźć to zamówienie.   
Severus marszczy brwi, myśląc nad tym.   
― Proszę chwilę poczekać. ― Kobieta skrzeczy, ale ten tylko wciska guzik wyciszenia. Ostrożnie odkłada telefon na blat, zamiast trzasnąć nim, tak jak w rzeczywistości by tego chciał. Przez chwilę przygląda się Harry'emu.   
― Nie mogę cię o to prosić. Zadzwonię po Draco i powiem, by to on dostarczył zamówienie. Albo zawiozę je wcześniej.   
― Każesz mu tu przyjeżdżać tylko po to, by dostarczył zamówienie? ― Harry brzmi na zirytowanego i krzyżuje ramiona. To marnowanie jego czasu. Jest studentem. Ja się tym zajmę. ― Snape czuje irytację. Bierze telefon i włącza dźwięk.   
― Potrzebuję pani nazwiska. ― Kobieta szybko dyktuje mu dane i Severus zapisuje je, informując o umowie i cenie. Rozłącza się, nim powie coś, czego mógłby żałować.   
Pozwala sobie przez chwilę po prostu siedzieć, rozkoszując się ciszą, nim zwraca wzrok na Harry'ego, który zapisuje adres na ręce i nagle znowu ogarnia go potrzeba uderzenia głową w ścianę.   
― Bądź na piętnaście minut przed odjazdem i ubierz coś reprezentatywnego. ― Harry odwraca wzrok od ręki i tylko kiwa głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Severus omiata wzrokiem jego podarte spodnie i zniszczone conversy. ― Koniecznie czarnego ― uściśla.   
― Dobrze. ― Harry odchyla się, krzyżując ręce i nogi. Severus nagle jest świadom tego, jak blisko siebie siedzą. To wciąż się dzieje, uświadamia sobie, niezdolny do ruchu. Moment mija, kiedy telefon znowu dzwoni. Mężczyzna wzdycha i Harry uśmiecha się. Wskazuje na siebie, drwi, po czym unosi rękę, by pokazać jakieś numery, chcąc przekazać mu coś, czego Severus nie rozumie. Następnie macha i Snape kiwa mu głową, odmachując. Odbiera telefon.   
―  
Następny dzień jest śliczny. Świeci jasne słońce i czuć powiew rześkiego wiatru. Snape momentalnie staje się podejrzliwy, czy przypadkiem ta nagle się nie załamie, kończąc deszczem, który zniszczyłby dostawy.   
Jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, pogada utrzymuje się i Harry radośnie przychodzi dokładnie piętnaście minut przed pierwszą. Właśnie kończy owijać folią duży wazon, żeby ochronić ceramikę przed otarciami, po czym wkłada go do wypełnionego pianką pudła stojącego obok jego stopy. Severus wskazuje Harry’emu, by usiadł, kiedy on sam pakuje kolejne wazony.   
― Wyglądam reprezentacyjnie? ― pyta młodzieniec. Severus oszczędza mu spojrzenia, delikatnie umieszczając złotą wstążkę z napisem na piankowej między wazonami.   
Jego spojrzenie przesuwa się od czarnych trampek, przez długie nogi, ciemne jeansy, aż po czarny sweter w serek i…  
― Co ty masz na głowie? ― Dłonie Harry’ego unoszą się do czegoś w rodzaju kapelusza, niechlujnego kawałka szarej dzianiny.   
― To od Rona. On i Hermiona powiedzieli, że moje włosy są zbyt potargane.   
Severus pociera twarz dłonią.   
― W porządku ― odpowiada. ― Te są twoje. ― Wskazuje pudła , które właśnie zapakował. ― Kiedy wrócisz, nie będzie mnie, więc najlepiej jakbyś zostawił pudła przed tylnymi drzwiami.   
Harry kiwa głową na zgodę i patrzy na jedno z pudeł.   
― Brzmi prosto.   
Severus zaciska usta. Wyciąga dłoń w stronę Harry’ego.   
Ten patrzy na nią podejrzliwie.   
― Co?   
― Telefon ― żąda. ― Proszę ― dodaje.   
Harry mruży oczy, ale wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni. Severus bierze go do ręki i zaczyna szybko wstukiwać numer.   
― Dam ci mój numer, na przypadek, gdyby coś poszło źle. Po prostu zadzwoń. Czy coś ― Oddaje telefon.   
― Hmm… w porządku. ― Milknie. ― Mogę napisać?  
― Tak ― mówi Severus i bierze się za pakowanie własnej dostawy.   
― Świetnie ― zachwyca się Harry.   
Dwadzieścia minut później Snape dostaje wiadomość: [i]Wszystko zrobione :)[/i]. Nie może nic poradzić na to, że uśmiecha się do telefonu.   
―  
Severus próbuje sobie to wyperswadować. A właściwie wcale nie próbuje. Wie, że gdyby naprawdę chciał wyperswadować sobie ten idiotyczny plan, po prostu zadzwoniłby po Draco.   
Ale tak się nie dzieje.   
Zamiast tego, dokładnie trzy dni po wiadomości od Harry’ego, nie może zdecydować, czy powinien kupić mu w podziękowaniu kawę z miejscowej kawiarni, czy wysłać bukiet. Część niego czuje, że kawa to zbyt mało, druga natomiast upiera się, że bukiet jest czymś, czego ten i tak się spodziewa.   
Wzdycha, przycinając młodą hortensję zbyt zaciekle. Marszczy na nią brwi. Przebiega palcem po dużym liściu, wdycha zapach kwiatów i wilgoci. Severus odwraca się, rozglądając się po kwiaciarni, wciąż muskając palcami liście. Jest cicho i spokojnie.   
Patrzy na swoją dłoń, nagle wiedząc, co zrobi.   
―  
Następnego dnia dostarcza bukiet, który, jak sądzi, jest jego najlepszą kompozycją.   
Uśmiechając się promiennie, Hermiona kiwa usłużnie głową, kiedy Severus prosi, żeby nie wołała Harry’ego. Ta bierze kartę schowaną w kwiatach i stawia wazon pośrodku szklanej gabloty. Widok wydaje się Severusowi dziwny; szklany wazon zawieszony jakby w powietrzu nad poduszeczkami wyłożonymi biżuterią, począwszy od medalików, aż po masywne kolczyki.   
Hermiona macha mu na pożegnanie znad grubej księgi.   
―  
Severus nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy drzwi otwierają się kilka godzin później. Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy Harry wchodzi do środka, trzymając ozdobną kartę, którą załączył do bukietu.   
― Są piękne ― woła, patrząc na wyłożone mchem terraria. Severus podnosi się, zastanawiając się nad okrążeniem niewielkiej lady. Ostatecznie jednak się nie rusza, obserwując zbliżającego się do niego Harry'ego. ― Notka mówi, że wszystkie kwiaty oznaczają wdzięczność. ― Harry końcu na niego patrzy i Severus przytakuje. Jest w jego twarzy coś, wyraz, który przeszywa Severusa na wskroś. Niesamowity smutek, sprawiający mu ból. Snape czuje się niesamowicie obnażony przez uwagę Harry’ego, wbrew siebie, chcąc wiedzieć więcej o Harrym i jego życiu.   
― Rozpoznałem tylko hortensje i lilie. Zdradziłbyś mi, co jeszcze umieściłeś w bukiecie? ― Jego głos zdaje się słaby. Severus przez chwilę walczy o oddech.   
― Niebieskie dzwoneczki ― zaczyna, zwilżając wargę. ― Kamelie, dzwonki i mieczyk mówiący o szczerości.   
Harry słucha go uważnie, obracając kartę w dłoniach. Żaden z nich nie dodaje nic więcej, a wokół nich i kwiatów zapada dziwna cisza.   
― Moja mama miała na imię Lily. ― mówi w końcu cicho Harry. Severus czuje jak jego gardło się zaciska. ― Lilie oznaczają wdzięczność?   
― Tylko żółte ― tłumaczy Severus. ― Białe oznaczają… ― milknie, potrząsając głową. ― Chodź tu ― mówi zamiast tego. Odwraca się i sięga do małej szafki, którą trzyma pod kontuarem, idealnej wysokości by trzymać na niej nogi, kiedy siedzi na wysokim stołku. Szuka przez moment, nim wyjmuje książkę.   
Ostrożnie wysuwa ją z półki i kładzie na blacie. Harry podchodzi bliżej, przyglądając się wyblakłym literom układającym się w [i]Wiktoriański Język Kwiatów: słownik dla początkujących[/i]. Severus szybko przechodzi na L i szuka pierwszej strony o liliach. Odwraca ją i podsuwa Harry’emu.   
Bez słowa młodzieniec przebiega palcem po rysunku lilii na marginesie. Przygląda się tekstowi, odwraca stronę, wraca.   
― Czyje są te notatki? ― pyta, znowu przesuwając palcami po obrazkach.   
Snape przełyka, śledząc jego palce wzrokiem.   
― Moje. ― Milknie. ― Rysunki również.   
― Są piękne ― mruczy, przewracając stronę. ― Ta książka jest piękna.   
― Dziękuję ― Severus odkrywa, że zniża głos, dostosowując go do cichego tonu Harry’ego. ― Mama podarowała mi ją, nim odeszła.   
― Przykro mi to słyszeć.   
Snape potrząsa głową.   
― Minęło już wiele czasu od jej śmierci.   
Znowu zapada między nimi cisza, zakłócana jedynie szelestem przewracanych stron.  
― Przykro mi że straciłeś matkę. ― Harry wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. ― Naprawdę miałeś na myśli to, co napisałeś na karcie?   
Severus unosi wzrok na tłoczoną kartę, przyglądając się boleśnie przeszywającemu ją, tak dobrze znanemu mu pismu. Nagle czuje się bardzo nerwowo.   
― Tak ― mówi po chwili. Wciąż nie odrywa wzroku od karty. Przez chwilę nawet obawia się, że się rumieni. ― Jest jakieś miejsce, gdzie chciałbyś iść?   
― Hmm. ― Harry szura stopami. ― Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza ja... wola... wolałbym zostać.   
Severus przytakuje, a jego umysł już pędzi do przodu.   
― W porządku ― odpowiada. ― Kiedy? Ugotuję coś dla nas. ― Harry uśmiecha się, sprawia wrażenie delikatnego, wręcz kruchego. Severus chce go chronić.   
― Co powiesz na czwartek?   
Snape kiwa głową.   
― Wyślę ci mój adres.


	4. Chapter 4

Szybkie następstwo wydarzeń sprawia, że Severus niemal upuszcza kolację.   
Rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi, Heather miauczy i skacze po stoliku w korytarzu, zrzucając wszystko na podłogę. Równocześnie z dźwiękiem upadających na podłogę rzeczy, słychać jeszcze dzwonek telefonu. Severus na krótko zamyka oczy. Zapobiegawczo odkłada szklane naczynie na blat, nie chcąc ryzykować, że to naprawdę za chwilę rozbije się na kafelkach, i wyłącza kuchenkę. Otwierając drzwi, patrzy przez chwilę na Heather. Harry stoi po drugiej stronie, wyglądając na przestraszonego.   
― Wszystko dobrze? ― Zirytowany Severus przytakuje i wskazuje Harry’emu, by wszedł. Zręcznie zdejmuje Heather ze stolika i odbiera telefon.   
― Severusie? ― Patrzy przez ramię na Harry'ego, który zatrzymuje w wejściu do salonu.   
― Draco, co się stało? ― Przez chwilę chłopak nie odpowiada i Severus ma czas, by wziąć oddech.   
― Po prostu ojciec dzwonił. ― Severus krzywi się. Niemal słyszy jak Draco się wierci.   
― Jeśli chcesz, możesz wpaść w ten weekend ― mówi Severus niskim głosem i wchodzi głębiej do salonu.   
― Chętnie. ― Głos Draco jest taki słaby. Sprawia to, że Severus czuje mieszaninę złości i potwornego smutku, coś, z czym ma do czynienia wyłącznie w kontaktach z Malfoyami.   
― Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany. Wiesz o tym, Draco. Jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym. ― W odpowiedzi słyszy jakiś cichy dźwięk, a z korytarze dobiega miauczenie Heather.   
― Do zobaczenia w sobotni poranek?   
― Jasne, będziesz chciał wyjść gdzieś na śniadanie? ― Z korytarza dobiega krótki śmiech i Mężczyzna zerka za siebie.   
― Tak. Dobranoc.   
Severus również życzy mu dobrej nocy.   
Rozłącza się i odkłada telefon. Bierze głęboki wdech i przeczesuje ręką włosy. Patrzy przez szklane, rozsuwane drzwi na ciemniejące podwórko, gdzie pomarańcz, czerwień i fiolet przecinają niebo. Odwraca się do wejścia z lekkim ociąganiem i bierze kolejny, pokrzepiający wdech.   
― Przepraszam.   
Harry podnosi wzrok z miejsca, gdzie próbuje zdjąć buty, ale Heather utrudnia mu to, ocierając mu się o dłonie, żeby ją głaskał.   
― W porządku ― mówi z uśmiechem, na co Severus ma wrażenie, jakby kamień powoli spadał mu z serca.   
― Kolacja jest niemal gotowa. ― Gestem zaprasza Harry’ego do salonu. ― Chciałbyś wody? Mam też piwo i wino. ― Oczy młodszego mężczyzny błyszczą, gdy uśmiecha się coraz szerzej.   
― Woda będzie w porządku.   
Severus kiwa głową i po chwili już podaje mu butelkę. Odwraca się do kuchenki, zastanawiając się, co robił. Nagle przypomina to sobie i szybko skręca palnik pod kurczakiem, po czym polewa go sosem. Bierze patelnię, na którą przekłada częściowo ugotowane szparagi i szpinak, i stawia na największym palniku, który po chwili już się nagrzewa, kiedy on polewa zieleninę sosem.   
― Mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnej alergii pokarmowej ― mruczy, mieszając szpinak z zieleniną, by równomiernie się podgrzewały. Harry kręci głową z uśmiechem.   
― Nie, nic o tym nie wiem.   
Severus po raz ostatni sprawdza kurczaka i odkrywa, że jest już gotowy.   
― Proszę, podaj mi talerze ― mówi, wskazując miejsce, które wcześniej zaaranżował. ― Dziękuję ― dodaje, wskazując pusty blat po jego prawej. Ostrożnie nakłada kurczaka, szparagi i przyrządzony na patelni szpinak. Na sam koniec nakłada im porcję pieczonych ziemniaków.   
Nim Harry zdąża się zbliżyć, Severus szybko łapie talerze i kładzie je na niedużym stole. Wskazuje mu najbliższe krzesło, przy którym ten odłożył swoją butelkę z wodą. Harry przewraca oczami, ale siada.   
― Co to? ― pyta, zaciągając się głęboko powietrzem, gdy usadawia się wygodnie.   
― Kurczak Scaloppine ze szparagami i sałatką szpinakową. Ziemniaki pieczone z czosnkiem i oliwą z oliwek. Smacznego ― mówi, nalewając do dwóch szklanych lampek niedużą ilość Chardonnay.   
Harry posyła mu w odpowiedzi uśmiech, nakłuwając ziemniaka, który wkrótce ląduje w jego ustach.   
― O Boże ― mruczy i Severus się czerwieni. ― To jest przepyszne. Mam nadzieję, że dasz mi przepis, koniecznie muszę jeść to codziennie przez resztę mojego życia.   
Severus uśmiecha się, a przynajmniej próbuje. Obawia się, że wygląda na spiętego i niepewnego, a już z całą pewnością jego zainteresowanie jest doskonale widoczne.   
Odkasłuje, zaciskając nogi i biorąc łyk wina. Patrzy na swój talerz, nagle bojąc się, czy na pewno dobrze wszystko przyrządził. Harry natomiast wydaje się całkowicie nieświadomy jego rozterek, krojąc z zawzięciem swojego kurczaka.  
― Jak się nazywa? ― pyta, wskazując nożem na Heather. Ta spokojnie siedzi w przejściu do kuchni, obserwując Harry’ego i Severusa swoimi dużymi oczami. Mężczyzna, wiedząc, co się święci, odpowiada jej piorunującym spojrzeniem.   
―Nazywa się Heather, a jeśli na moment odwrócisz wzrok, ukradnie ci kolację. ― Zaczyna kroić własnego kurczaka, mając nadzieję, że wyglądając, jakby jadł, powstrzyma ją.   
Harry uśmiecha się delikatnie.   
― Nie wydajesz się typem, który miałby domowe zwierzątko.   
Mężczyzna prycha.   
― To sprawka Draco. Znalazł ją na ulicy.   
Harry patrzy na niego zaskoczony.   
― To dobry dzieciak. Po prostu… ciężko zawiera nowe znajomości.   
― Jak ty ― dodaje Harry niskim głosem.   
― Tak przypuszczam. ― Przez chwilę jedzą w ciszy. Heather traci zainteresowanie i zaczyna drapać swój drapak w salonie. ― Samotność i zachwyt.   
Harry krztusi się przez chwilę.   
― Co? ― pyta z niemal pełną buzią.   
― Heather, kwiat, oznacza samotność i zachwyt.   
Harry patrzy na niego przez chwilę.   
― To… bardzo pasuje do kota.   
Patrząc na chłopaka ma wrażenie, że ten wydaje się niemal zdumiony. Severus czuje dziwne zadowolenie z faktu, że jest w stanie zaskoczyć Harry’ego Pottera. Patrzy na swój talerz, a uśmiech wykrzywia jego wargi.   
Chwilę później Harry wraca do jedzenia.   
― To był prawdopodobnie najlepszy posiłek, jaki jadłem od wieków.   
Sączy wino. Severus uśmiecha się, biorąc ostatni kęs swojej porcji kurczaka.   
― Kiedy skończysz, pokażę ci dom.   
― Prawdziwy gospodarz ― mówi Harry. Severus parska i wstaje. Z lekkim uśmiechem bierze ostatni łyk wina.   
― Tu oczywiście jest kuchnia, łazienkę masz po lewej. ― Pokazuje. ― Wejście, salon. ― Wchodzi do jasno oświetlonego pokoju. Młodzieniec idzie blisko niego. Muska dłonią niedużą kanapę mężczyzny i podchodzi bliżej drapaka, by przejść przez szklane drzwi. Jego bliskość sprawia, że Heather miauczy i Severus podchodzi by ją pogłaskać. Harry podchodzi blisko do szyby i patrzy na niemal ciemne podwórko.   
― Wow ― szepcze. Severus uśmiecha się radośnie do siebie, drapiąc Heather pod brodą.   
― Przy tym korytarzu mieści się pokój Draco. ― Podejmuje swoją opowieść Severus. ― Na końcu są schody, na górze moja sypialnia, nie duża garderoba i kolejna łazienka. Harry odwraca się, patrząc w ciemny korytarz, po czym wsuwa głowę do pokoju Draco.   
― Często tutaj zostaje?   
Severus wzrusza ramionami.   
― Na tyle często, że przeznaczyłem dla niego osobną sypialnię. ― Milknie i zastanawia się, co powiedzieć. ― Draco i jego ojciec nie zawsze się ze sobą zgadzają. Jako jego ojciec chrzestny… ― Ucina. ― Kiedy powiedziałem Narcyzie, że chciałbym być jego ojcem chrzestnym, zaoferowałem moją miłość i ochronę, gdyby ona i Lucjusz nie mogli mu jej zapewnić. Dlatego ma tu swój pokój.   
Młodzieniec wycofuje się i przenosi swoje intensywne, ale ciepłe spojrzenie na Severusa.   
― To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony ― mówi Harry. ― Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku, gdy byłem mały. ― Milknie, na chwilę zaciskając wargi. ― Wychowała mnie ciotka z mężem.   
― Byłeś szczęśliwy? ― Słowa opuszczają usta Severusa, nim dociera do niego, że w ogóle o nich pomyślał. Chciałby je cofnąć. ― Przepraszam, to było..  
Harry śmieje się, niemal się zwijając. Ten dziwny, brzydki śmiech, wypełnia ciemny korytarz, w którym stoją.   
― Petunia mnie nienawidziła. Vernon jeszcze bardziej. Nawet mój kuzyn, Dudley, był straszny. Pierwszym dobrym dniem w moim życiu był ten, kiedy od nich odszedłem. Z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej się od nich oddalam, więc i każdy jest lepszy od poprzedniego.  
Severus waha się, mając wrażenie, jakby znajdował się na jakiejś krawędzi.   
― Kiedykolwiek cię skrzywdzili?   
Harry przestaje się śmiać.   
― Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. ― Jego głos jest szorstki. Severus żałuje tych słów i czuje, jak jego twarz tężeje.   
Z pomocą przychodzą przychodzi im Heather; zeskakuje ze swojego drapaka i biegnie przez korytarz. Ociera się o nogi Harry’ego, potem Severusa, by znowu powrócić do Harry’ego. Jego twarz mięknie i klęka przy niej, by ją pogłaskać.   
― Jaki pieszczoch ― mówi Harry dziecięcym głosem i Severus nie może nic poradzić na to, że parska. Nie sądził, by ktokolwiek tak do niej mówił. Harry bierze ją na ręce i wstaje. Kotka wykręca się, by jak najlepiej wyeksponować ciało do pieszczot. Harry podchodzi bliżej, by Severus również mógł ją pogłaskać. Drapie ją po głowie, skupiając się głównie na jej ulubionym miejscu między uszami.   
Stoją tak dłuższą chwilę, miziając Heather. Ta ociera się między nimi, starając się zebrać jak najwięcej uwagi. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, odkrywa, że Harry jest blisko, patrząc na niego uważnie. Przełyka, czując, jak jego usta się rozchylają. Oczy Harry’ego opadają na jego wargi i Severus nachyla się. Ich oddechy mieszają się przez chwilę, aż w końcu mężczyzna z lekkim wahaniem zamyka oczy.   
Nagle czuje suche wargi na swoich ustach; przysuwa się bliżej i podnosi dłoń, by objąć nią szyję młodzieńca. Zmienia kąt położenia głowy, na próbę przesuwając językiem po ustach Harry’ego. Ten odpowiada, otwierając usta, pozwalając Severusowi pogłębić pocałunek. Stoją tak przez chwilę, połączeni delikatnymi pocałunkami. Harry trzyma jego biodro w mocnym uścisku.   
Heather wydaje z siebie zdegustowane miauknięcie, kręcąc się przy ich klatkach piersiowych. Rozdzielają się i Harry z wahaniem odstawia ją na ziemię. Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, nim młodzieniec znowu wkracza w jego przestrzeń. Jego pocałunki są zaborcze; dłonie obejmują twarz Severusa, zaskakując go przy tym. Bez wahania oddaje pocałunek, starając się okiełznać to burzliwe tempo, a jego dłonie obejmują Harry'ego w talii. Całuje zaborczo Severusa, jego dłonie obejmują jego twarz, zaskakując Severusa. Oddaje pocałunek, próbując okiełznać te burzliwe pocałunki i obejmując Harry’ego wokół talii.   
― Czy… chcesz…? ― pyta Harry między pocałunkami.   
Severus wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który, jak ma nadzieję, młodzieniec weźmie za pozytywną odpowiedź. Zaczynają cofać się w kierunku schodów i wspinają po nich, rozdzielając się na chwilę co kilka schodów, nim jeden z nich przyciąga drugiego do pocałunku.   
Wędrówka po schodach idzie im powoli, ale Severus szczerze się tym nie przejmuje, ciesząc się z uczucia ust i dłoni Harry’ego. W końcu trafiają do jego sypialni, dysząc. Severus zapala światło i przez moment są oślepieni. Harry wkracza ponownie w jego przestrzeń, sprawiając, że Severus cofa się w stronę ściany, po czym przyszpila go do niej. Z gardła mężczyzny wyrywa się warknięcie.   
Harry łapie jego nadgarstek i przyciska go do ściany. Severus pochyla głowę, sięgając po kolejny pocałunek. Czuje jak palce Harry’ego przesuwają się wzdłuż jego nadgarstka, po dłoni i splatają palce razem. Niemal wydaje z siebie westchnienie, ciesząc się z tej prostej intymności pocałunków.   
― Przestań… proszę. ― Jego głos jest szorstki, bierze oddechy krótkimi wdechami. Harry przestaje, nieznacznie się odsuwając.   
― Coś nie tak? ― Jego twarz jest napięta i pełna niepokoju. Severus niemal się uśmiecha.   
― Wolałbym… Chodzi mi o to, czy ze mną zostaniesz? Będziemy tylko spać. ― Harry wydaje się przeszukiwać jego twarz, oczy śledzą jego rysy. W końcu wplata palce we włosy Severusa.   
― Podoba mi się ten pomysł.   
―  
Gdy docierają do łóżka, pożycza Harry'emu dół do spania i patrzą na siebie. Severus pozwala sobie rozkoszować się tym momentem. Bierze głębokie wdechy, ciesząc się świeżym zapachem mydła i czymś, czego nie potrafi nazwać. Harry przyciska się do niego, łącząc ich palce i niechcący kopie w goleń.   
― Wybacz ― mruczy, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Kiedy Severus nie odpowiada, Harry nieśmiało na niego patrzy.   
― W porządku ― mówi w końcu niskim głosem. Odwraca się bardziej do Harry’ego, patrząc jak ten pociera kciuki. Przez chwilę próbuje sobie przypomnieć ostatni raz, kiedy dzielił łóżko z jakąkolwiek żyjąca istotą, która nie była Heather. Nie pomyślał, pytając, czy ten chce zostać. Jednak w głębi duszy wie, że była to dobra decyzja.   
Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Heather wsuwa się do pokoju i skacze na łóżko. Kiedy odrywa od niej wzrok jest zaskoczony, widząc, że Harry mu się przygląda. Jest pod wrażeniem zielonych oczu, które nie skrywają się już dłużej za okularami.   
― Lubię twoje długie włosy ― mruczy Harry, znowu kładąc głowę na poduszkę. Zaskoczony, Severus mruga i parska. Mimo tego, że większość twarzy Harry'ego ukrywa poduszka, jest w stanie dostrzec lekki uśmiech na jego ustach. Pozwalając sobie się zrelaksować, Severus ściska dłoń młodzieńca i zamyka oczy. Po chwili zasypia.   
―  
Gdy się budzi, nie potrafi z niczym porównać doświadczenia, jakim są ramiona pełne Harry’ego. Młodszy mężczyzna wygina się i drży pod najlżejszym dotykiem. Spomiędzy warg wymykają mu się dźwięki, ciało wije i Severus musi przyznać, że jest zaskoczony jego otwartością. Przesuwa dłoń po plecach Harry’ego, wywołując jęk i chłopak wbija mu się w rękę.   
― Dzień dobry ― mruczy w bałagan czarnych włosów. Harry odwraca się i, nawet nie otwierając oczu, wysuwa podbródek. Severus jest oczarowany. Całuje go.   
― Jakie lubisz jajka?   
Harry uśmiecha się sennie i owija wokół Severusa.   
―  
Po ostatnim pocałunku Harry wychodzi, by wziąć szybki prysznic u siebie. Severus proponował mu własny, ale ten odmówił, jako że miał do zabrania z mieszkania jakieś notatki potrzebne mu do pracy. Wspominał coś o zatrudnieniu większej ilości artystów w swoim studio. Po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, Severus przygotowuje francuskie tosty, których nie robił, odkąd Draco wygrał nagrodę plastyczną w szkole średniej.   
Wkłada ostatni talerz do zmywarki i przez chwilę po prostu stoi. Wydarzenia minionego wieczoru nie wydają się jeszcze docierać do jego umysłu. Przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. Kątem oka widzi telefon na blacie. Sięga po niego i momentalnie radosne uczucie, któremu towarzyszy ciepło znika z jego piersi. Zamiast tego zastępuje je poczucie winy. Szybko czyta smsy od Draco, nagrania głosowe zostawiając sobie na później. Wpatrując się w mikrofalówkę, Severus odnotowuje, że Draco jest na zajęciach w jednym ze swoich studio. Mógłby zadzwonić, ale wie, jak bardzo Draco nie znosi, kiedy przeszkadza mu się podczas pracy. Zamiast tego pisze szybką wiadomość.   
Kiedy tak patrzy na swój telefon, jego ekran ciemnieje, odbijając jego twarz. Czuje się jak idiota, zawodząc Draco. Potrząsa głową zawiedziony własną osobą. Heather miauczy gdzieś na piętrze.   
―  
Pisząc powoli na telefonie, Severus słyszy dzwonek dobiegający do drzwi, kiedy te się otwierają. Nie jest zaskoczony, widząc jak Harry wchodzi do środka. Chłopak uśmiecha się i jest to naprawdę uroczy uśmiech, nieduży i nieśmiały. Wiele samozaparcia ze strony Severusa wymaga nie ulegnięcie jego urokowi.  
― Cześć ― wita się Harry.   
― Witaj.  
Severus patrzy, jak ten się zbliża. Jego oczy błądzą po wargach chłopaka, gdy ten kładzie dłonie na blat, a ten delikatny uśmiech wciąż igra na jego twarzy.  
― Jak się masz? ― Jego głos jest pogodny.   
― Dobrze ― odpowiada Severus. ― A ty? ― Harry kiwa głową, po czym pochyla ją, patrząc na Severusa spod rzęs. Mężczyzna zamiera. Nim jest w stanie jakkolwiek zareagować, Harry zbliża się, przyciskając swoje suche wargi do jego. Ten oddaje pocałunek, nim orientuje się, co robi. Jego dłonie opadają na telefon, przypominając mu, jak ten zaniedbuje Draco. Harry cofa się, wciąż delikatnie uśmiechnięty.   
― Zastanawiałem się ― zaczyna. ― Ostatnia noc była naprawdę miła.  
― Dla mnie również ― Odpowiada powoli Severus, zastanawiając się, do czego ten mógł dążyć. Młodzieniec wydaje się nieco podenerwowany, kiedy na niego patrzy.   
― Zastanawiałem się...― Oczy Snape’a opadają na dłonie chłopaka. Ten obraca długopis między palcami. ― Wiem, że dzisiaj piątek, ale może moglibyśmy zrobić coś wspólnie w ten weekend? Nie musisz znowu przygotowywać kolacji, moglibyśmy wyjść…  
― Nie mogę. ― Severus czuje, jak jego twarz tężeje.  
Harry zamiera, a jego oczy robią się wielkie. Opuszcza spojrzenie na dłonie.   
― Oczywiście. ― Kiedy w końcu się odzywa, jego głos jest gładki. ― Chodzi mi o to, że nie jesteśmy...   
― Nie w tym rzecz ― wtrąca pospiesznie Severus. Odchyla się na stołku, nagle wyczerpany. ― Po prostu… ― Milknie i zaczyna od nowa. ― Chodzi o Draco. Przyjeżdża po pewne rzeczy i zatrzyma się u mnie przez weekend.   
Wzrok Harry’ego skupia się na nim, a oczy ponownie wytrzeszczają. Jego usta nieco się rozchylają.  
― Och. ― Znowu patrzy na swoje dłonie. ― Jest twoim priorytetem. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku. ― Uśmiecha się słabo.   
Severus znowu nie wie, co powiedzieć.  
― Moglibyśmy zaplanować coś na niedzielę.   
Harry podnosi wzrok.   
― Zazwyczaj lunch jem u Weasleyów. ― Harry przygląda się Severusowi i ten robi co w jego mocy, by wyraz jego twarzy pozostał neutralny pod badawczym spojrzeniem. ― Może kolacja? Molly zawsze przygotowuje duży lunch, więc zbyt szybko nie miałbym miejsca, by znowu coś zjeść.   
― Brzmi dobrze ― zgadza się Severus.   
― Napisać do ciebie, by dogadać szczegóły?   
Severus po raz kolejny przytakuje, na co otrzymuje promienny uśmiech od Harry’ego.   
― Świetnie. ― Znowu się nachyla, muskając usta Severusa wargami. Kiedy się cofa, mężczyzna czuje, że się rumieni. Spojrzenie Harry’ego jest intensywne, ale zadziwiająco miękkie i Severus czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. Młodzieniec znowu się nachyla i odgarnia zagubiony kosmyk za ucho Severusa. Jego oddech więźnie, gdy mężczyzna nachyla się w jego stronę. Przez chwilę ich oddechu się mieszają…  
Telefon zaczyna dzwonić.   
Harry śmieje się i odsuwa, a pełen rozczarowania uśmiech jest doskonale widoczny na jego twarzy.   
― Napiszę do ciebie ― mówi, cofając się. Severus wciąż trzyma dzwoniący telefon, gdy Harry wycofuje się w stronę drzwi, jakby nie był w stanie przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego. Kiedy dociera do drzwi, otwiera je, po czym macha krótko do mężczyzny i wychodzi szybkim krokiem na wiosenne popołudnie.   
Severus w końcu odbiera telefon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather - wrzos;  
> już wcześniej zdecydowałam się nie tłumaczyć imienia kotki, bo po polsku nie brzmiałoby zbytnio korzystnie.


End file.
